Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version
by chapara-11
Summary: A girl named Catalina finds out she's half demon. She ports to the human world with her Digimon Lumbremon and meets up with a boy called Marcus Damon both falling in love with one other but don't admit it. Read to find how it happened. I suck at summaries
1. Meet Catalina the Tiger Demon

Meet Catalina the Tiger Demon

In a place called the Demon World there was a demon man called Netias. He was walking in a little town in his human form when he saw the a beautiful human woman. He fell deeply in love with her and she fell deeply in love with her. They both made a half-demon child girl together and named her Catalina who had the spirit of a tiger demon. She had the silkiest brown-red hair and the prettiest light red eyes they had ever seen. Though the weird thing was that she had the tattoo of a tiger imprinted on her shoulder. Netias could tell his daughter had a greater power then any demon he'd ever met and he also he and his love Diana feared someone would want to have her power. Unfortunutley their fears had came true because one day a fellow demon friend had betrayed them and was sent to kill Netias and Diana to get to Catalina. Netias sacrificed himself to save Diana and Catalina sending them through a portal leading to world a called the Digital World.

Her mother died from an illness when she was young at three years. Catalina was all alone not knowing what to do without her mother. She was wondering around and a Digimon that looked a living snowbear with feet named Fridgimon asking her where her caretaker was and she answered that she was dead. Fridgimon felt bad for Catalina and took her to her igloo. She then asked her what her name was and replied saying that it was Catalina (she could speak very fluent English because her mother taught her before she died).Two years later Fridgimon heard a cry in the forest and investigated to see what it was there she found a little baby boy next to a Digital Gate where she heard a voice saying Keenan. She called him Keenan and brought him back telling Catalina she had a new baby brother. Catalina was five so she took care of Keenan like a real baby brother.

A big looking dog with a blue skull on his head saying he had come for the human boy child and the other half-demon girl. Fridgimon was shocked to hear that Catalina was a half-demon. Though she didn't care she told the him she didn't care what she did to her she'll never give Catalina or Keenan up. Then a rocky bulky Digimon argued with her saying how dare she talk to Merukimon that way. Then Merukimon told the rocky bulky Digimon, Gotsumon, to leave her be and told Fridgimon she could care for the little ones. Catalina was listening to the whole conversation and couldn't believe she was a half-demon. Once Merukimon left and Fridgimon came back in Catalina asked her Digimon mother if she really was a half-demon. Fridgimon couldn't lie and she yes and she also told her that Keenan was a human. Fortunutley Keenan was asleep and didn't hear what they said.

A few months later they befriended a bird-type ninja Digimon named Falcomon. They all three played with each other and the other Digimon like if they were all brother snd sisters. Since Catalina trusted Falcomon so much she told him about her being a half-demon and asked him not to tell Keenan unitl he's older. Falcomon promised not to until the time is right.

Three years later destruction came to the Digital World. Humans had invaded the Digital World and slayed Digimon and having them turn into digi-eggs but then it would disappear. A huge fire was in the forest and Catalina, Keenan, and Falcomon spotted it noticing that it was close to their home so they ran to see what was happening. Once there they saw Fridgimon surrounded by robotic-like Digimon with humans and Catalina, Keenan, and Falcomon were running up to her though warning them to stay away they still kept coming. The robot-like Digimon shot a beam aiming at them unfortunutley Fridgimon sacrificed herself in order to save the three of them. Catalina, Keenan, and Falcomon were on a attempt to pick her up but failed. Fridgimon was telling them not to hate the humans and when she was about to tell Keenan he was human she disappeared. All three of them cried in grief and Catalina saw a man with olive green hair in a white coat laughing while watching him leave with the humans and the robot Digimon.

She told Falcomon to care for Keenan while she was gone on a quest to have find the man who killed Fridgimon and get revenge. Keenan had heard what she said and hugged her tugging her shirt crying and asking her not to leave saying he would come with her. Catalina refused to bring him with her because it's to dangerous and told him she was sorry to leave him but it was for a good cause. Keenan understood and let her go saying he would never forget her even while he gets older. Catalina left disappearing into the forest. So when Catalina left Gotsumon and started blaming Keenan and Catalina for the destruction noticing that Catalina was nowhere to be found. He asked Falcomon where she had gone but Falcomon decided to keep it a secret from him.

Keenan was crying about to flee until Merukimon came saying that fleeing wouldn't bring Fridgimon back then he asked where Catalina had gone. Falcomon wouldn't tell him out loud but in secret so he whispered in his ear that she had gone off on a quest to find the man who made all this destruction. Falcomon had asked Merukimon if should find her and bring her back plus that she put Keenan in her care. Merukimon told him to leave her that he believes that she'll be a finding a lot more than just that but her destiny.

Back with Catalina she was in the forest and she felt like someone was watching her and she was right because she felt like she sensed someone watching her every move. She heard a crack behind her and turned around to only gasp to what was happening.


	2. Catalina Forgets and Remembers

Catalina Forgets and Remembers!

Last time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version Catalina was ported to the Digital World with her mother later on her mother died leaving her alone. Fridgimon found her taking her in along with a human boy named Keenan. She then discovered she was a half-demon and befriended with a Falcomon telling him her secret. Later on the Digital World was being attacked and Fridgimon was killed forever. Catalina went on a quest to find who did it and left Keenan in Falcomon's hands. Last we left her she was in the forest after the fire. On with the chapter oh and here in this chapter she's eight plus people talk in this one.

Catalina heard a crack behind her and turned around to only gasp to what was happening. She was sacked as in kidnapped or in her case demonnapped.

"Hey you out there let me out or I'll beat the living crap outta ya!" she shouted through the sack.

"Shut up damn half demon or should I say Catalina," said a low deep man voice.

"H-how do you know my name and that I'm half d-demon?" she asked shocked that he knew.

"I can sense that your a half demon because demons can sense other demons and living things. Unlike you I'm a full blooded demon. I've been keeping an eye on you for my master who you shall meet in the Demon World," he answered back.

"Master, Demon World, what the damn are you talking about?" she asked in fear while struggling to get some room in the tiny sack.

"You will see in a moment just shut up for now," he hissed at her.

The rest of the ride was quiet until the demon turned the sack upside down causing Catalina to fall to the ground butt first. Once Catalina got up mumbling something she noticed a pair of blood red colored eyes staring at her in a dark cave. She shivered in fear for she felt something bad was going to happen. She couldn't see anything for it was so dark she couldn't make out the guy who captured her.

"My lord I've brought the girl as you requested. What should we do with her now?" he asked the guy he called his 'master'.

"Good work Shang-Low (Laow). Bring her closer to me so I can erase that pathetic memory of hers," he told the creature named Shang-Low.

"Erase my what?! No way I'm leaving big creepy dude," running not knowing where she was going knocking into something solid and bumpy and got knocked out.

Shang-Low picked her up and brought her closer so that she could have her memory erased.

The next night Catalina woke up finding herself in bed somewhere.

"Uh...my head aches like crazy. Huh, where am I and who am I?" she moaned confused.

"Catalina you've finally woken up. You went out cold for 144 years and we thought you would never wake up," said a female voice.

Everything was a blur she had to blink a few times to get a clear picture of it all. There on the bed was a girl with long blonde hair and red streaks with bright purple eyes. There were three more people behind her and there was 1 girl and 2 boys. The other girl had dark blue hair in a pigtails with shining green eyes. Both boys had blackish-brown hair with their hair standing up a bit except one had blue eyes while the had brown.

"Who are you people and did you say my name was Catalina?" asked Catalina while rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"She doesn't remember you guys. Let's remind her okay my name is Skye the Panther demon, the other girl over there is Kyra the Cheetah demon, the boy with blue eyes is Jared the Lion demon, the other is Chris the Jaguar demon, and then you Catalina are the Tiger demon," she explained to her.

"Huh, the Tiger demon wait... what did you say I was knocked out for 144 years?!," Catalina asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you got knocked out severly in a battle in the Digital World. Fortunately Master Shang-Low was there before you got anymore injuries and in a years that would be 2 years to calm you down more," replied Jared.

"Master Shang-Low, is he a teacher or something?" Catalina confused.

"Yeah, he like teaches us how to use our demon powers, how to transform into our demon, how not to completely transform into our demon form like this," Kyra starting to turn into something.

She changed and was wearing a pink cape covering her whole face except for mouth and chin. She wore a pink tube top and white pants with pink shoes. She took off her head and Catalina saw that she had short loose silver white hair and gold eyes. She also had a sword on one and daggers on the other.

"Wow! That was AWSOME!! Except for the sword and dagger that's creepin me out a bit," Catalina said in amazment while Kyra transformed back to her old self again.

"Ah, Catalina, I see you have woken up and by the looks of it gonna start training soon," said a familiar voice Catalina almost remembered but failed in doing so.

Everybody bowed to Shang-Low except for Catalina. Jared started to walk up to Shang-Low and whispered in his ear,"Is this the half demon you were talking about?" and Shang-Low nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Catalina asked getting suspicious.

"Nothing just asking him you were going to um... gonna start training with us other half demons tomorrow," Jared answered with his hand behind his head.

"I'm a half-demon like you guys?" she asked.

"Yup and we all have wild cat spirits weird how we became friends that way," Skye giggled and smiled.

"You must train first before you start hunting Digimon again," Shang-Low told Catalina.

"Hunting Digimon? But why do we hunt them I mean what did they do to us? Plus what are Digimon?" Catalina started asking more questions.

"You were always the curious one. Well it's just for fun I remember you liked it so much you wanted to do it every day and Digimon are Digital monsters," Chris explained with a smirky smile on his face.

"Really huh well if you said I liked it then I must've. Hold on just to know how old am I?" hoping they would know.

"You're 10 just like us. How about we get you outta those hospital rags and get you in to somethin cool then we can go to my place and talk about this in the morning. It looks like your gonna get some more sleep again," Skye told her smiling some more.

"I forgot to ask where to ask where I was. Okay where are my clothes?", grabbing the bag of clothes and then going in the bathroom to change. Later she came out and said,"So how do I look?" while the two boys just stared at her with their mouths wide open.

Catalina had been wearing a red tank top with a strap as little as 3/16ths of an inch with an unbuttoned mid-sleeve vest-jacket and bermuda shorts jean style with white shoes. She also had her hair up in a ponytail with a bang hanging out and she also had a blue cap on with a pic of a tiger on it. Oh and some fingerless black gloves.

"You look like a hot sexy tamale," Chris said.

"You are so damn shit sexy," Jared replied with his tongue out.

Kyra then whacked both off them on the head making them knock into each other,"You perverted bitches," Kyra said annoyed.

After that little incident they started training theday after and it took another 144 years (2 years) to have Catalina start hunting Digimon. She was like a pro always getting them and killing them in one shot. She then started to hunt Digimon on her own and then her 4 friends came to find her to tell her something they would regret saying.

"Hi guys what did ya wanna tell me and can we hurry I needa go to the Digital world and get a few more Digimon," Catalina said.

"Catalina what we wanted to tell you is that Shang-Low, the so-called 'master', was paying us to trick you so you wouldn't find out about your real life instead of this fake one. He manipulated you at first we were going along cause we thought he was going to tell you someday about your old past. We were going to go see him to tell him that we were gonna quit because we were starting to regret doing all this and we found him talking to this cloud mirror or something," explained Kyra.

/_ Begin Flashback/_

_Master, all is going according to plan. Catalina has become the ultimate Digimon slaying killer. She has been killing for 2 years now. She has already killed hundreds maybe thousands of Digimon. Those children fell for our plan as well thinking I'm ever going to tell Catalina about her old past. Bah, they are such insulant fools (evil laugh). What is the next phase of your plan," Shang-Low asked the mysterious figure._

_"Try to get her into her dark rage mode then she can kill the whole ENTIRE Digital World. Next she can destroy the Human World (evil laugh). Wait... I sense someones else is here. Hurry do as I told to!!", then the mysterious figure disappeared along with the cloud mirror thing._

_The four then ran away before getting out of the building they used a powder that erased their scent._

_/ End Flashback /_

"So all my life I've been living a lie? ... No, you guys are lying and by the looks of it trying to ruin my life. If you don't mind I'll be off in the Digital World slaying some Digimon," Catalina went raging off into a portal to the Digital World.

"Damn it why won't she believe us I mean we're telling the truth. Now Shang-Low will probably try and get her into her dark rage mode and chaos will begin," Skye worried.

"I thought nobody could control the dark rage mode? Oh shit if they try to get her in dark rage mode she'll be unstoppable," said Chris.

"Guys were in some major trouble here and this might not end pretty," replied Jared.

Back in the Digital World with Catalina...

Catalina was in her half demon form which in this case was wearing a red unzipped hoodie instead of a cape over her head showing her mouth and chin. She had another short-sleeve unbuttoned jacket on over a red sleeveless shirt with white pants and red shoes.

She had spotted female fire-type Digimon named Lumbremon (Lumbre meaning fire in Spanish) and decided to slay her first.

Okay let's stop here. I made up Lumbremon she has a human form but she transforms into her Digimon form when she fights. Her human form has fair skin with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a fire red tank top with bell bottom blue jeans. Though being a fire Digimon she can transform other Digimon into humans and change them back. Okay let's go on sorry for going off topic.

She ran towards her and got hold of her getting her claws ready.

"Please just spare me," cried Lumbremon one inch away from being killed.

"Oh shut the fuck up and this...," she stopped looking at the forest in fron of her.

Her head started to ache and she fell to the ground screaming. She summoned for her former friends. Once they appeared they saw Catalina kneeling on the floor holding her head in pain.

"Catalina what's wrong?" all four asked terrified.

"I... don't... know. AAAAAHHHH!," she screamed and then memories started to come back to her,"I remember." she said.

"What does she remember," asked Lubremon while everybody stared at her,"I'm Lumbremon and the girl you call Catalina spared my life," she explained to them.

"I remember what happended to me in the past. Shang-Low captured me here in this spot and took me to his master then his master erased my memory. Something or someone in this forest made me remember something else but that's all I remember. Damn I'm such an idiot not to believe you guys," blaming herself.

"We're the ones to blame. Would should've told you about all this in the first place. Do you forgive us Catalina?" asked Skye.

"Of course how could I stay mad at you guys," Catalina forgiving them.

"AAAAHHHH, GROUP HUG!" Kyra screamed giving everyone a big fat hug.

"Pardon me to interupt but Catalina for sparing my life I would love to be a friend. You wouldn't mind if I stay with you as a partner would you," asked Lumbremon.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Catalina smiled.

She and Lumbremon transformed into their human form and went back to the Demon World with their friends. Once there a day after Shang-Low discovered Catalina recovered her memory but never found out that Kyra, Skye, Chris, and Jared betrayed him.

"My lord Catalina has recovered her memory back what shall I do," he asked that cloud mirror thing.

"Bring her to me and put her in the dungeon while I plan her execution the day after," he hissed at him.

"Right away master," then the cloud thing disappeared.

Catalina was in little town with Lumbremon when she sensed someone was behind her. It was Shang-Low and he sacked her and Lumbremon like he did when he was eight.

"DAMN!! He did it again just like when I was eight and I'm fourteen now. Man is this embarrasing," she groaned.

"I'm feeling stuffy in here," complained Lumbremon.

"Shut up already!" Shang-Low hissed at them.

They then got to the dungeon and they fell butt first again.

"You gotta stop doin that," Catalina moaned while Shang-Low shut the gate.

"You can't escape from here it's demon proof. Your execution will start tomorrow too bad for your friend she'll have to see you suffer," he said walking away.

"Why didn't you turn into a demon and escape from the sack. Wait... (gulp) did he say EXECUTION!" Lumbremon started to panick.

"First of all I didn't have enough room to turn into a demon and second of all... HE DID SAY I WAS GETTING FUCKIN EXECUTED! There I feel better now," Catalina replied calmly.

Lumbremon raised an eyebrow at her,"Wait, he said it was demon proof but he never said it was damn Digimon proof," Lumremon said while turning to her Digimon form. Her Digimon form is she has fire hair, her skin is red, eyes are red, hands flaming with fire and she still has a human form kinda like the Human Torch in Fanatastic 4.

She spun into a drilling fire tornado and started to go through the dirt making a tunnel. Lumbremon kept digging forwards until she thought it was safe she then went upwards. Once they both got out they were right in front of a Digital Portal. They decided to run away and maybe never come back again. They went through and instead of being in Digital World they were in the Human World.

So sorry if I went off topic a few times but hey a stories a story. I tried to do my best in this one so R&R. See ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version!;)


	3. Catalina Meets Marcus and Agumon

Catalina meets Marcus and Agumon

Last time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version Catalina got captured by a demon by the name of Shang-Low taking her to his master. His master then erased her memory, hiried four kids into making her think she loves killing Digimon. The four kids regretted lying to Catalina and decided to tell her the truth though she didn't believe them. She about killed a Digimon, Lumbremon, until she started to remember her part of her past. 'Master' found and decided to put her in the dungeon and execute her now that she was of no use. Lumbremon was with Catalina at the time and helped her escape. When they did they found a Digital gate, went through, and found themselves in the Human World. Last we left them they arrived in the human world. On with the story now.

"Where are we?" asked Lumbremon in her human form just like Catalina.

"We're in...(sniff sniff)... THE HUMAN WORLD," Catalina sniffed out.

Back in a tall building...

An alarm had went signaling something had happened.

"Targets are renegade's. We have no other choice than to engage it Sampson," a mysterious figure said.

"Where are they now," said a male voice.

"One escaping through Kouan area BO1 and the other Kouan area BO2," answered a female voice.

"Send out Yoshino and Lalamon. The only way to capture a Digimon is to use a Digimon," said the man.

"Commander Lumbremon is moving and it looks like to where Raptor-1 is," responded another female.

"Then it looks like Yoshino will only have to go in one direction," said the mysterious figure again.

Back with Catalina and Lumbremon...

"I sensed something wrong has happended in this direction. What was I supposed to do leave it alone," Catalina running.

"Well yeah I'm it's none of your buisness anyway but since I said I would stick with you...," said Lumbremon.

Once there they saw many police cars moving down the street. The police cars surrounded the place like if crime or murder had been commited. They saw a young woman in her late teens in a magenta uniform walking towards the 'danger zone' they called it until a policeman stopped her.

"Hold on, wait-,"

The girl reached into her poket reaching for a badge.

"Yoshino Fujieda of DATS. How's it all going?" she asked.

"Something seems be held up south from here,"

A device on her hip then said,"Yoshino!"

"What's up," answered Yoshino.

"There are signs of life some few meters ahead,"

"Raptor-1"

"Yes and 15 humans in total,"

Yoshi crossed past the police line finding 15 people spread across the floor.

"Oh no!" the device yelled

"Yoshino to DATS, we have some people in need of medical assitance right away."

"Come on Catalina lets go," replied Lumbremon.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Catalina said pointing at the policemen.

"I can jump a very high distance," said Lumbremon grabbing Catalina and jumping on a roof.

"Cool Lumbremon. Hey look there," pointing to the boy with brownish-redish hair who looked like he was in his teens and another Digimon.

"That's Agumon a rookie-level Digimon his attacks Pepper Breath and Spitfire Blast will really heat you up. I can't believe that human thinks he can beat up a Digimon," Lumbremon arms crossed and arching eyebrow.

"I can't believe humans could look this cute," mumbled Catalina.

Lumbremon must've heard because she said," Ooo, looks like somebodies gotta crush," she giggled.

"I never said that," Catalina blushing.

"So what we got here, thought big ugly dinosaurs were extinct," replied the boy.

"I can't believe he's trying to fight Raptor-1," Yoshino remarked.

"Shut up. You're all talk. You're really full of yourself like the rest of the humans," Raptor-1 shouted.

"It can actually talk," remarked Yoshi.

"Yoshi I sense another Digimon here. It's Lumbremon!" shouted the device.

Yoshi started to look around high and low then spotted Lumbremon on the roof with Catalina.

"Yoshino," said a voice from the bluetooth earpiece she was wearing in her ear.

"Sir," responded Yoshi.

"Get that civillian away from Raptor-1 immediately," the man commanded with Yoshi nodding her head.

"You get away from him! You can't fight him!" Yoshi shouted.

The boy just turned her way and stared.

''We don't need anyone being all sentimental here. Just stay out of the way.'' said the boy

''Yeah, stay out of the way.'' Raptor 1 added.

''F-Fine!'' Yoshino said.

''Yoshino. Don't lose spirit!'' her device said

"You're pretty brave for a shit ugly lizard like yourself. You wanna a piece of me then come and get it," said the boy.

Agumon and the boy charged each other with Agumon's left fist on the boy's right cheek while the boy's right fist was on Agumon's left cheek.

"He hit him," Yoshi said and the people at DATS had shocked looks on their faces.

They both were pushed back and Agumon came charging at him again luckily he kicked him in the chin knocking Agumon to the floor. Once Agumon got up he kicked him in the nuts. This went on and on until sundown.

What's going on? Who is he?" said the figure.

Both him and Agumon were laying on the floor.

"You put up a pretty good fight," said Raptor-1.

"Thanks, you're not that shabby either," said the boy.

Agumon raised a claw in the air and at first the boy was just staring at it but then he grabbed it.

"I'm Agumon."

"I'm Marcus, Marcus Damon," he said.

Agumon then sat up and said,"Well, nice to meet ya boss," he replied.

"Boss?" Marcus confused.

''Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me. So from now on, I'm gonna be your follower!'' Agumon answered.

"Boss, huh, I guess that's cool, even for someone like you," Marcus said.

"Hold on you two!" Yoshi shouted.

Yoshi held out her device,"Lalmon realize," Yoshi called out.

It started to glow spreading out pieces of data and out came out a plant like Digimon.

"What is that fuckin thing Lumbremon," Catalina asked.

"That's Lalamon rookie-level Digimon. Her attacks are Seed Blast and Sing-A-Song," explained Lumbremon.

"Boss, they came to capture me and get rid of me!" Agumon whined.

Marcus started to look at him.

"Did you hear that Lumbremon. We gotta help em!" commanded Catalina.

"Are you doing this for Agumon or Marcus," Lumbremon asked with a smirky smile on her face.

"Not now Lumbremon," Catalina growling and blushing at the same time.

"Alright alright sheesh!" Lumbremon with Catalina in her arms jumping down with Marcus and Agumon,"Fireball punch," she said aiming at Lalamon.

"Seed Blast!" shouted Lalamon with attacks colliding and making a smoke screen.

Catalina grabbed Marcus's hand with Agumon following pulling them away from the smoke.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Marcus.

"Names Catalina. Come on and get in that building," letting go of his hand pointing to the building.

"Who the fuck are you tell me what to do," Marcus said with anger.

"Just do it if you don't want your 'follower' to get captured," she growled at him.

"Alright I'll go damn it," he replied.

"Lumbremon come on!" shouted Catalina.

"I'm comin, I'm comin already," Lumbremon annoyed going into the building with Catalina and the others.

Once the smoke cleared up they were gone.

"Damn it, they disappeared," groaned Yoshi.

With Catalina and the others...

"Who are you two? Why did you help us?" Marcus asked confused.

"Like I said I'm Catalina and this is Lumbremon my Digimon. We helped you because it looked like you needed some help," smiled Catalina.

"Well we didn't need any help but, thanks anyway though Cat," he thanked her.

"Cat? What da ya mean Cat?" Catalina the one being confused now.

"Yeah, short for Catalina. You know take away the alina and you have Cat," he explained.

"I like it. Cat sounds pretty good for you since you have the spi...," Lumbremon was interuptted by Catalina's hand on her mouth.

"We don't tell them about this until I say so," she whispered in her ear letting her hand off her mouth.

"Since you have the what," asked Agumon.

"Nothing, nothing at all she was talking about uh... something else," Catalina scartching the back of her head nervously.

Lumbremon then turned to her human form.

"You can turn into a human?!" said both Agumon and Marcus.

"Yup and I can turn your little friend here into one too," Lumbremon smiled.

"So where are you two from and what are you," Marcus asked Agumon and Lumbremon.

"I da know. I've been in the institution my whole life," Agumon answered.

"Institution?!" they all said except Agumon.

"Well I come from the Digital World. The Digital World is kinda like this place but we have a lot of Digimon, floating rocks in some places, and a whole lot of data there. Before you ask Digimon are Digital monsters," explained Lumbremon.

''I really don't get it, but it looks like I've been dragged onboard so I'll help ya guys out somehow.'' Marcus said.

''Thank you boss!'' Agumon shouted.

Agumon held his stomach and had a dizzy look in his eyes.

''Boss, I'm hungry.'' Agumon said.

''Well deal with it. We're on the run from that girl 'member," said Marcus.

''I can't! Gimme something to eat!'' Agumon whined.

''Damn it, shut up and stop whining before someone hears you idiot," groaned Lumbremon.

''My stomach's caving in...'' Agumon said as he moved dizzly around until he opened his mouth headed towards Marcus and the others. Marcus and Catalina hit Agumon on the head and Agumon gently rubbed the bump.

''What the hell were you trying to do, eat us!'' Marcus and Catalina yelled.

''Sorry guys, but everything looked so tasty.'' Agumon replied.

"How 'bout we get him somethin to eat before he **REALLY** tries to eat us," suggested Catalina.

"Right, I guess I have no choice. Alright I'll go to the supermarket and get somethin," Marcus giving in and about to leave.

"I'm comin with you," Catalina grabbing Marcus's arm and slightly blushing.

"Nice grip ya got there. No, you've gotta stay here and watch firegirl and Mr. Mcfatty over there," he said.

"I am not FAT!" yelled Agumon.

"Don't worry Lumbremon will take care of that. If he tries to leave Lumbremon can turn him human and be like the rest of you... um and me," she said still blushing and grabbing Marcus's arm tighter.

"Alright but if he gets caught it's your fault. Can you let go of my arm by the way your grabbing it a bit too tight?" he asked her pointing it out.

"Oh I'm sorry! Is your arm okay?" she asked letting go.

"Ah... it's okay. You gotta nice strong grip there but, let's see about this," he said grabbing her arm making her turn pinker than she already was.

"Not to shabby yourself," she said but then she _accidentley_ flipped him over her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Marcus I don't know what came over me," helping Marcus up.

She got him up alright. They were both face-to-face staring at each other in the eyes. Marcus looked at Catalina's bright red eyes with a touch of silver while Catalina stared into Marcus's shining emerald green eyes.

"Boss, when are you gonna get my food?" Agumon whined.

"Shush, can't you see they're having a moment," Lumbremon whispered to Agumon.

"Um... uh right let's go," Marcus said nervously scratching his head while blushing red like Catalina.

"We will be waiting here for you two," Lumbremon said,"Wanna play tag Agumon."

"What's tag?" he asked.

Lumbremon sighs,"You're gonna have to learn a lot. First who ever's it has to try to catch whoever else is playing. Where have you been all these years," she said.

"At the institution. I thought I already told you," he said confused.

Lumbremon then smacked her forehead.

At the supermarket...

Marcus and Catalina were at the checkout line with a basket full of food.

"You think Lumbremon and Agumon will like this stuff," asked Marcus.

"Lumbremon I don't know about but Agumon I think will eat ANYTHING," she said making Marcus laugh.

When he was gonna reach for his wallet someone put a pudding cup in their basket.

''And add this too...'' she said.

Marcus looked at her annoyed and Catalina was shocked that she couldn't sense her. It was Yoshi in her regualr clothes. If you don't know what they look like it's a pink halter top, blue capris, and red with white shoes.

''If that's ok, Marcus and Catalina.'' Yoshino said.

At the park, Yoshino was eating the chocolate pudding cup while sitting in between Marcus and Catalina.

''Yum, Chocolate pudding is the best.'' Yoshino said.

''You owe me for that.'' Marcus said.

"I might pay you back if you tell me where Raptor-1 and Lumbremon are at," she told him.

"Shoved up your ass maybe," Catalina mumbled quietly.

"What was that," asked the annoyed Yoshi.

"Nothing," Catalina replied with a innocent face.

"Well if you two don't say where they are you're gonna become material wittness to this Marcus and Catalina."

"How do you know our names," Catalina asked suspiciously.

"I remember you telling him (pointing at Marcus) your name and Agumon saying his," she explained.

"So tell us who are you then," Marcus asked her getting a bit imaptient.

"My name is Yoshino Fujieda or Yoshi for short and from the Digital Accidents Tactics Squad or DATS."

"The what?" both Marcus and Catalina asked.

"DATS a secret agency who control Digimon, unknown living things from the Digital World," she repeated.

"So what does it have to do with us," Marcus said.

"I came to get the Digimon you're hiding and besides they don't eat this kinda food anyway.""

"So where can we get," Catalina asked getting impatient as well.

"Only back at DATS headquarters," Yoshi said getting up to throw away her pudding cup.

"Well sorry but you can't make us go to DATS," Marcus responded.

Catalina got up and told Marcus to come here,"Marcus let's just do it then we can get some Digimon food or whatever they feed them. Come on do it for them," she said.

"THEY are the ones trying to capture them remember they might be trying to trick us," he argued with her.

Yoshi just sat there watching them feud and bicker until they stopped and came towards.

"Okay we'll go but you've gotta swear this isn't a trap," he said.

"Alright, I swear that this isn't trap," said Yoshi holding her right hand up and her left hand to her heart.

At DATS, Yoshi changed back into her uniform while Marcus and Catalina looked around in amazement.

''So you're Marcus and Catalina. Welcome to DATS. I'm Commander Sampson and this is my partner Kudamon,'' The Commander said.

"Each member has his or her own Digimon partner. This here is my Digimon partner, Lalamon," she said

An alarm then went off.

"Commander sir! Digimon signals have been spotted in area D-59! Attacking a... hamburger stand?!" shouted a woman behind her.

Marcus ran out of the room with Catalina then following.

"Shit, Catalina, you don't think it's Lumbremon and Agumon do you," Marcus asked worringly.

"I hope not or we are in trobule, BIG TROBULE," she replied back.

Once they were there Catalina sensed there was another Digimon there,"Marcus, it's not Agumon and Lumbremon," she told him.

"Then where are they smart ass!" he shouted angrily at her.

"Stop yelling at the girl dumb ass we're over here!" shouted Lumbremon.

"Yeah boss apologize to Catalina," Agumon said with his voice echoing through the garbage can.

"Stop moving or I'll won't be able to take this off your big damn head!" Lumbremon snarled at him.

Finally she took the garbage can off his head noticing he had some trash covering his eyes.

"Boss, boss where are you? Lumbremon are you sure you took the can off my head cause I still can't see?" he asked her.

Lumbremon smacked her forehead while Marcus came and took the trash off Agumon's face.

"Agumon, if you're not the one attacking the hamburger stand and Lumbremon isn't either then who is?" he asked.

Just then a big bird-type Digimon came out of the flames. It then shot a green flaming fireball aiming at Catalina

"Catalina watch out!," Marcus shouted and then he ran up to her pushing her away alongside him.

They both landed on each other with Marcus on top of Catalina. They started to blush red with their eyes staring at one another.

"Um-uh, M-marcus, you can get off me now," Catalina told Marcus blushing more than ever before.

"R-r-right I uh... knew that," he said getting off and picking Catalina up.

Just then they saw Lumbremon and Agumon struggling to fight the Digimon but it blasted them causing them to faint.

"Agumon!"..."Lumbremon!"... they both yelled.

"Agumon wake up buddy," said Marcus quietly.

"Lumbremon, wake up, Lumbremon," Catalina cried softly.

"You, you son of a BITCH!" they both yelled together (weird huh) charging it Marcus and Catalina both punching it then jumped back. Suddenly their fists started to glow. Marcus's was glowing orange while Catalina's was red.

"W-what the crap is this stuff," Catalina asking herself.

"'Hey, you two! Use this.'' an old man said and tossing Marcus a orange and white object and threw a red and white one to Catalina both of them easily caught it.

"What is it," Marcus asked him.

''It's a digivice. You can use the DNA charge in your fists to awaken your digimon and make them digivolve.'' the old man answered.

"Digivolve?" they both said confused.

"Your power can awaken your Digimon," the old man answered.

"Alright, let's do this!" they shouted.

"DNA...CHARGE!"

"Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"

"Lumbremon digivolve to... LadyLumbremon!"

LadyLumbremon had long fire-red colored hair, fire-red glowing eyes, red long gloves, red boots, her skin normal colored, red halter top, red mini shorts, and 2 red wings.

GeoGreymon had a brown skull on his head with a horn on the front, orange colored with blue stripes and his red hand braces plus was a T-Rex.

"Damn, you look red-hot literally," GeoGreymon said heart eyes and all.

"Thanks, not too shabby yourself there," she answered back.

"That's digivolution, AMAZING!" they said.

"Mega Burst!"

"Fire Sphere!"

Put it together and what da ya get, a Digimon and it's digi-egg.

"Whoa, that was cool," Catalina amazed.

"How did we do guys?" asked Lumbremon and Agumon in their normal rookie level states then Agumon put a hungry look on his face and Lumbremon's stomach growled.

"Guys, WE'RE HUNGRY!" they shouted out.

"What is it with guys being hungry," Marcus asked until he heard someone elses stomach growling along with his.

"You too?!" he said.

"Yeah, It's been a while since I've ate something," she smiled scratching the back of her head.

Everybody laughed.

Back at DATS, where everyone saw everything.

"What are you thinking Sampson," asked Kudamon.

''Not just bringing Digimon and heart together, but getting to the point of digivolution. I want those two on my team!," he replied.

Back with Catalina and the others...

Yoshi was outside picking up the digi-egg and put it in the trunk of her police car.

"Boss I can't hold on much longer. I gotta eat somthin," he ran towards them once more with his mouth opened until Marcus banged him on the head and Agumon rubbing the bump. Catalina and Lumbremon started laughing.

''Yeah, I got it. How about a hamburger?'' Marcus asked.

''Ooh, is that good?'' Agumon asked.

'Who was tha old man anyway?' Marcus thought.

"Agumon to boss come in boss,"

''Yeah it's great.''

"Hold up right there!" Yoshi shouted,''It may have been another digimon attacking the hamburger stand, but Agumon injured 15 men! That can't be overlooked!''

''Sorry, that was me who did that.'' Marcus said. ''Those were just some punks from the next town and they were on my turf so I showed them a thing or two about messing with me on my turf."

"Yeah, if anybody messes with boss he'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget," Agumon said.

"That's right," Marcus winked at him.

''You four are the worst.'' Yoshino said. "Alright, I'm gonna arrest you four now!"

"Guys RUN!" shouted Marcus and Catalina.

"Wait for us you two," the two Digimon said getting away from Yoshi the pissed off teen.

So how did ya like that chapter and R&R. Just wait to see what happens next. See ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version.


	4. Finding Out Their Inner Strength!

Finding Out Their Inner Strength (Marcus and Cat)

Last time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version Catalina had helped Marcus and Agumon escape Yoshi. Catalina and Marcus then started to fall for each other literally. Yoshi then found them at a supermarket saying she had come for Agumon and Lumbremon but they didn't give in. Later on in the story they discovered the power of the DNA charge making Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon and Lumbremon to LadyLumbremon. Last we left the 'Fantastic 4' they were running away from a pissed off Yoshi.

At DATS Yoshi finally caught Marcus and Catalina while Lalamon caught Agumon and Lumbremon...

"Agumon, next time we're running away from somebody don't go back just because you see an abandoned hot dog stand and go check if there are any left," Catalina struggled to get free.

"I was hungry!" Agumon cried.

"Let go! Damn it I said let go!" Marcus tries to struggle out of Yoshi's hands while Agumon and Lumbremon (Digimon form) were collared by Lalamon.

"Let go of us you witches!" Catalina insulted them while Marcus snickered.

"WHAT?! Never mind, Commander, Raptor-1 and Lumbremon have been seized and I have broght along the witnesses Marcus Damon and Catalina," Yoshi reported when she let go of Marcus.

Marcus then walked up to the Commander,"Hey, Agumon should've been cleared of all suspicions already! Stop treatin him like a damn criminal!

Catalina then went besides Marcus,"Yeah, besides what did Lumbremon do anyway?!"

"That's not what this is about!" Yoshi said pulling Marcus and Catalina away from the Commander.

"Then what!" both Marcus and Catalina shouted.

"Digimon aren't supposed to be here in the first place. Just being with you two is a crime since they interacted with humans," Yoshi explained.

"So you guys have Digimon too!" Marcus shouted with irritation.

"If a policeman shot a criminal to death does that make him a murderer, does it," Lalamon spoke.

Catalina looked at Marcus,"She's got a point there..."

Marcus then drooped his head in defeat.

"Boss, getta holda yourself!" Agumon cried while Lumbremon just shrugged.

"What shall we do with Raptor-1 and Lumbremon?" Kudamon asked.

"Digimon who cause trouble in the human world must be turned into a digi-egg and sent back to the Digital World," answered the Commander.

"Digi what now?" Marcus didn't know what a DigiEgg was until a short white knight, PawnChessmon, came in and was holding a big egg.

Then Marcus spoke,"That's..." It was the same egg from the battle after the chicken Digimon was defeated.

"What da ya think their gonna do with it?" Catalina asked.

"Transport it I guess," Lumbremon answered.

Then two women and two PawnChessmons, black & white, began type.

"Coordinate axes are set!" A blond hair, Megumi Shirakawa, spoke.

"Cooling of transmission equipment on! Bionic Condenser functioning!" A black hair, Miki Kurosaki, spoke.

"Digital Harmonizer aligning! Security opening!"

Then many digital partials appears and swirl around the DigiEgg.

"Digital Gate Open!"

"5 seconds to transfer! 3... 2... 1..."

Then Commander Sampson spoke, "Begin transportation!"

"Beginning transportation!"

The digital partials swirl around the DigiEgg, faster and got brighter.

Catalina, Marcus, Agumon and Lumbremon cover their eyes.

"Wh-What's that?" said Marcus.

The digital partials cover the egg and the DigiEgg turn into digital partial and disappear with the rest of partials.

"Transfer complete!"

"It disappeared...," Marcus shocked.

"We simply just sent it back to the Digital World where the Digimon live," the Commander explained.

"Now it's Lumbremon and Raptor-1's turn," Kudamon said.

"B-but I don't wanna go!" Agumon whimpered.

"You think I wanna go well you better damn think again. Besides I wanna stay with Catalina here," Lumbremon said.

Two PawnChessmon seized Agumon and he began to struggle.

"Boss, help me!" he cried.

Marcus tried to get the PawnChessmon to let go of Agumon,"What the fuck are you doing to Agumon?!"

Catalina then noticed a turtle, Kamemon, carry a teapot filled with hot water.

'If I knock that down to the floor it could make a huge steam for us to escape,' Catalina thought.

"How about we make a deal..." as she ran towards Kamemon,"... neither of them fuckin go anywhere!" and knocks the teapot out of Kamemon's hand.

The teapot hit the ground, making the hot water spill out, creating a huge steam.

"Guys, let's get outta here!" Marcus shouted.

"Right," they said running away.

"Oh no, your not getting the fuck away from me this time!" Yoshi shouted and her with Lalamon chased after them.

Just then the Commander and Kudamon spotted two devices on the floor. They were Marcus and Catalina's digivices. Sampson knelt down and picked them up.

"Digivices? Do they belong to those two?" Kudamon asked.

Then Sampson smirked,"I see. That man must've..."

Back with Marcus and the gang...

At a warehouse, a door slide opens a bit. Marcus had poked his head out to see if the coast was clear.

Agumon stepped outta a bit,"Boss,let's go already."

"You dumb ass you can't go like that!" Marcus shoving Agumon back inside.

"Maybe as Digimon we can't but as humans we can," Lumbremon said.

"Great idea Lumbremon," Catalina replied.

"I could've thought of that too," Marcus mumbled.

Lumbremon then turned Agumon and herself into humans.

Agumon's human form had spikey blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, ornage short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and orange with white shoes.

Marcus led Catalina and the others to his house.

"Boss, how much farther do we have to go?" Agumon asked in tiredness,"I'm hungry."

"Me too," replied Lumbremon.

"You two aren't the only ones," said Catalina with her stomach growling.

"Aw don't worry when we get to my house you can get somethin to eat," he said.

They went inside and went to Marcus's room. When there Lumbremon changed Agumon and herself back into Digimon.

"Here ya go guys. You can have chips, bread, candy, chocolate, and other stuff. Dig in," he said.

Agumon got the chocolate, Lumbremon got the candy, Marcus got the bread, and Catalina got the chips. They ate like if they never ate before.

Agumon then tried to steal some candy from Lumbremon but Lumbremon then said,"Steal my candy and I'll kill you," she warned him.

"Lumbremon..." Catalina scolded her.

"Look at em, 'Digimon can't eat this kinda food'. Yeah right," Marcus said.

Catalina then heard something,"Guys, shhh, I thought I heard something," Catalina putting a finger to her mouth.

They all stopped making a sound and heard footsteps.

"Lumbremon change back into humans," Catalina suggested while the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Marcus are you home?" a woman voice said.

"It's my mom!" Marcus said."Quick hide in my closet," he started pushing them in and then his door opened and he closed his closet door.

"Boss..."

"Hey wait..."

"Marcus!" she said.

"Hi m-mom, I'm b-back," he stuttered nervoulsy.

"Where were you last night? I thought you got in trouble with the police again? I was worried sick," she said.

"N-not at all!" Marcus smiled nervously,"I was with my friend here!" going towrds Catalina who was sitting on the bed.

"Oh I didn't see you there. I'm Sarah Damon, Marcus's mother," she said.

"Hello nice to meet you Mrs.Damon. I'm Catalina but you can call me Cat," she smiled.

"Please call me Sarah," she replied.

"Y-yeah, me and her were just talking about life... And before you know it was morning," Marcus starting to laugh nervously.

Sarah started to look at Marcus suspiciously,"Alright then Marcus." and left.

"Phew was that close," Marcus heading towards his closet.

Then the closet door flew open with Lumbremon and Agumon tumbling out.

"Boss what did you do that for?!"

"Yeah, what did ya you do that for buddy?!

Marcus knelt down in front of them,"If ANYONE finds out that you're here they'll take you back for sure!"

Agumon gasped,"I don't want that!"

"Then you both listen and keep your damn mouths shut, alright?" Marcus told them.

"Got it," they both said.

"Also..." Before Marcus could tell them anything else, they heard Sarah's voice from the side of the door...

"Marcus?"

Marcus grabbed the Digimon, threw them outside the balcony and moved the curtains to cover the slide glass doors.

The door opens again by Sarah,"I thought I heard you talking to someone else..."

"Eh? A-Ah, well...!" Marcus went to his mother,"I-It's just your...imagination!"

Catalina noticed Agumon's tail was sticking out. She then stood in front of the tail to block it.

"Are you hiding something?" Sarah asked.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all,"Marcus stuttered.

Sarah grabbed his face towards her,"Look at me when your talking!"

On the balcony...

Lumbremon was covering Agumon's mouth and listening to the conversatio.

"Marcus remember our promise? Until your father comes back, the three of us will tell each other everything!"

Agumon and Lumbremon looked at each other,"Three?"

They heard a thud behind them. They look back and saw a little girl. The three of them look at each other for a minute and then...

AAAAAHH!!

The girl screamed with fear while Agumon screamed with shock. She then ran inside where Marcus, Catalina, and Sarah were.

Inside Marcus's room...

The girl then hugged her mother, Sarah in fear.

"What's wrong Kristy?" Sarah asked.

"I saw a huge lizard and a fire monster!" Kristy cried.

"Lizard? Fire monster?" Sarah deciding to check it out.

"W-Wait a sec-...!" Marcus trying his mother.

"I don't see anything," she said.

"But I saw them! A big lizard and a fire monster, right there!" Kristy shozuted.

On the roof...

Lumbremon put Agumon completely onto the roof and were resting until a tabby cat came along.

Back in the room...

"UMA," Sarah said.

"Huh?" everybody with sweatdrops.

"Unidentified Monster Alert. Ya know like the Abomindable Snowman," Sarah explained,"Now...where did I put that camera?"

They all started to hear thumping on the roof.

"What was that,"Kristy asked in fear.

'Uh-oh,' thought Marcus and Catalina.

"It must be those monsters!" Kristy said going back to the balcony.

"Kristy! Wait! Marcus pushing her back,"It's dangerous so you stay here with Cat and I'll go," pointing to Catalina.

When he pulled himself up he was Lumbremon and Agumon with the cat.

"I should cook you to catfillet and feed you to Agumon you damn kitty" said Lumbremon.

Then the cat went over to her making her fall knocking Agumon, Marcus, and herself makin them hit the ground. Agumon hit first, then Marcus, and Lumbremon. But the cat always fall on their feet.

"Marcus!" Catalina headed toward the balcony with Sarah and Kristy.

"Are you okay!" all three were out cold.

Catalina then saw Yoshi,'Uh-oh this is not good.'

"This is Yoshino. Targets has been sercured. I request permission to erase their memories immediately."

At night in Marcus's room...

Marcus was laying in his bed,sleeping, until he woke up and noticed that Agumon and Lumbremon weren't in his room but Catalina was about to close the door.

"Cat? Where are Agumon and Lumbremon?!" he asked her.

"Marcus! Boy did you take a hard fall!," Catalina said,"Lumbremon and Agumon are downstairs eating."

"Say what?!" Marcus getting out of bed and running downstairs.

"Marcus wait!" Catalina shouted.

Marcus then ran to the kitchen and saw them both just sitting there eating.

"More please," said Agumon when he handed the empty bowl to Sarah.

"One bowl of rice comin right up," Sarah said grabbing the bowl.

"Marcus didn't I tell you to wait," Catalina said behind him.

Marcus sweatdropped,"How can you two be so easygoing, sitting while eating like that."

"Because, boss, we might not able to stand up while eating! Agumon getting his bowl of rice back.

"That's not what I meant dumb ass," Marcus said giving him a noogie or two hard.

"Boss, that hurts!" cried Agumon.

"Hey! We're in the middle of a meal here. Do you mind keeping it down." Yoshi continued eating,"Ma'am this kushikatsu is great.

Marcus stopped hurting Agumon and saw Yoshi sitting beside Lumbremon.

"For once I agree with Yoshi, Marcus. Chill out already and let's enjoy the food your mom made for us," Catalina said.

Marcus grabbed Yoshi and pulled her out of the kitchen,"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know either?" Yoshi replied,"I was going to take you four in but..."

/Begin Flashback/

_"Commander shall erase all their memories now," Yoshi asked._

_"That won't be necessary. Memory erasing of Marcus Damon, his family, and Catalina are suspended," Yoshi shocked to hear what she was hearing,"Stay there and keep and Raptor-1 and Lumbremon under surveillance though. Is that understood Yoshino," said the Commander._

_"B-but wait...!" Before Yoshi even began to argue the Commander's link was cut off. "Huh?!"_

/End Flashback/

"So that's why I'll be getting off you and Catalina's back for a while," said Yoshi.

"Say what?! No way in hell! Leave now!," shouted Marcus.

"But Marcus..."Marcus and Yoshi turn their heads to the side and see Catalina leaning on the wall,"She has to stay in order to make sure Lumbremon and Agumon don't try to cause any trouble even though they might not. You don't want her to lose her job do you."

"I don't give a damn! She leaves now!"

"Take it easy on the girl besides she's right they're Commander's orders," Yoshi scolded him.

"Commander's orders my ass! I don't care!" Marcus barked.

"Alright but you asked for it," Catalina sighed kicking his butt and making Marcus fall on the floor and making Yoshi laugh.

"Owww! What the fuck did you do that for?!" Marcus shouted.

"You said your ass not her's," she said.

Marcus then got back up. Catalina was watching Marcus and Yoshi bite their heads off. Then Kristy came and said they sounded like an old married couple making Catalina laugh.

"We are not a couple!" they both shouted.

'A old married couple! They wouldn't even work out as a simple couple,' Catalina thought.

At night time when everyone was asleep...

/Begin Nightmare/(This is just descrbing her dream)

_Shang-Low's face was in front of flames and started to laugh. Catalina was running away from his hand until he grabbed her and then the hand changed into blood red colored eyes. The eyes were staring at Catalina making her shiver in fear. Then it changed to fire in a forest and Catalina heard crying and grief._

/End Nightmare/

Catalina suddenly woke up breathing heavily with her hand to her chest,"Wh-what was that. (Sigh) I need to get some fresh air."

Catalina sensed a presence and started to look around the room then saw Marcus leaning on the wall staring at her.

"You have nightmare," he asked quietly.

"Marcus? Well yeah you could say that. What are you doing up?"

"I had to use the bathroom," he said.

"Oh. Hey you don't think it's a bad time to take a walk out cause I need the fresh air?"

"Naw, I always used to be out at this time."

"Really what were you doing?"

"Uh...let's not talk about that."

"Alright, hey you wanna come since you're already awake?"

"Sure why not."

So they _quietly_ got their clothes, changed, and left for a walk. When they went out everything was quiet until Marcus spoke.

"So where do you live around here?"Marcus asked.

"I...I...um live with one of my friends," Catalina trying not to say she lived in the Demon World.

"You don't live with your parents?"

"I don't have parents. I don't even know what happened to them. I have a... uh... bad memory," she said sadly.

"Uh... sorry I didn't wanna remind ya about them," he said.

"It's alright it really doesn't matter," she replied.

Everything got quiet again when they were walking until Marcus got in front of Catalina and said words she never thought he would say.

"Ya know you can come live with us...I mean if you want?" he said nervously and Catalina seeing that he was blushing a bit.

"Wha?! I da know... alright then it looks like I'm stayin as long as it's okay with your mom," she replied starting to blush herself.

"Don't worry my mom loves having people live with us," he said.

The wind blew a bit hard causing Catalina's cap to fly away,"My cap!" she said.

"I'll get," responded Marcus running after it.

Catalina was going to run after it too but while in doing so she knocked into someone.

"Hey baby whatcha doing out at this time of night," said a voice.

Catalina looked up and saw three men looking at her,"None of your damn concern," she hissed at him.

"Ooo, she's spunky and guess what I like spunky," the second guy said.

The third guy then took his hand and put it around her waist,"Yeah and she's pretty too."

"Get away from me you freakin perverted bitches," she snarled pulling away from his grasp.

Marcus then came back,"Hey Cat I got your...," he then saw Catalina surrounded by the three men. He started to growl and get angry. He clutched the cap in his hand and ran over to where Catalina was.

"Come on baby we just wanna have fun," said one of them.

"I said get away from me, DAMN IT!" she said with her eyes turning crimson red with anger and beginning to growl. Her finger nails wanting to turn to claws and teeth to fangs.

'Calm down girl can't show them my demon form no matter how much the bitches piss me off,' _trying_ to calm her self down.

Instead Catalina slapped the guy,"Why you little..."

"Get away from her asshole!" Marcus shouted.

"Huh... Marcus!" Catalina said with her eyes turning back to normal and calming down.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Marcus punched the guy who about slapped Catalina to the ground,"Cat remember that move you did to me yesterday in that building we were hiding in?"

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Use it on one of them!"

"Right!"Catalina then grabbed the other guys arm and shoulder flipped him.

The last guy just ran away,"We'll get you two fuckers back for this!" with the two men getting back up and running away.

"Sure says you!" Catalina shouted.

They both started to laugh,"Hey Cat here's your cap back," he then saw the picture of the tiger that he hadn't noticed before,"Ya like tigers huh?"

"Thanks and yeah I do. I like how they look like, that they're fierce, and how they're wild," she explained to him after putting her cap on backwards.

"Cool, ya think you've had enough _fresh air _for tonight?"

"Yeah I think so..." she then stopped,"Hmmm, last one home is a rotten egg!" Catalina running.

"Hey no fair you cheated!"

"Aww is the big street figther afraid he'll get beat by a girl," Catalina stopped and saying it in a baby teasing voice while giggling.

"WHAT?! Marcus Damon never gets beat by a girl!"

"First time for everything."

Marcus and Catalina started to run again and laughed while in doing so. When they got home both of them touched the doorknob and had a tie while blushing.

"Looks like it's a tie," Catalina panting and blushing.

"Yeah I guess so," Marcus panting and blushing as well.

Marcus opened the door to find his mom right in front of the door.

"M-MOM...!"

"Hello, you two have a nice walk?" she said with the 'Your in trouble' voice.

"How did you know?" Catalina shocked.

"I heard the door close. Marcus it's a school night and your walking around town at 4:30 in the morning," Sarah scolded him.

"I had a horrible nightmare and I was going to go for a walk then Marcus came back from the bathroom. I asked him if he could come along. If it weren't for him I would've been raped by three perverts," Catalina explained.

"Oh my goodness, Marcus, did you really?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah I guess you could say we both kicked their asses," he smiled and started to give Catalina a _soft_noogie and she laughed.

"Well at least you have a witness to this," Sarah sighed,"Now hurry upstairs and get some rest," shooing them away.

Catalina and Marcus went upstairs until Marcus stopped,"You go on Catalina I'll catch up with you later," he started heading back downstairs with his Mom and Catalina continued upstairs.

"Marcus what's wrong honey," she asked him.

"Mom, is it alright if we let Catalina live with us I mean she doesn't have her parents anymore and you know," he said nervously and quietly.

"Yes she can but then who has she been living with then?" she asked.

"With a friend."

"Well then it's alright," Marcus about went upstairs until," Marcus why are you so interested?"

"Interested in what?"

"Interested in her, in Catalina usually your not like this with people?"

"I da know."

"Your blushing. You like her don't you?"

"Wha, no no no not at all."

"Stop lying I know that you do Marcus and don't deny it."

"...s-so what if I do and how did you know?"

"I've got my ways now go on upstairs and get some more sleep."

"Alright Mom."

'Marcus you better hurry up and admit that you like her or someone else will take her away from you,' Sarah thought.

'Why do feel love for this human. Why, why, why? I'm a half demon and he's a pathetic human who's a big nimrod ... and cute... funny... But that's not the point we're _**complete opposites**_. Why do I feel like this? Why? Why? WHY?" Catalina thinking in frustration.

What they didn't know was that Catalina was listening on the whole conversation hanging upside down on the ceiling. Catalina quickly got off the ceiling and went to sleep before Marcus came up.

Marcus then came in already changed leaning on the wall and started to stare at Catalina.

/Begin Flashback/

_"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Marcus I don't know what came over me," Catalina helping Marcus up._

_She got him up alright. They were both face-to-face staring at each other in the eyes. Marcus looked at Catalina's bright red eyes with a touch of silver while Catalina stared into Marcus's shining emerald green eyes._

/New Flashback/

_"Catalina watch out!," Marcus shouted and then he ran up to her pushing her away alongside him._

_They both landed on each other with Marcus on top of Catalina. They started to blush red with their eyes staring at one another._

_"Um-uh, M-marcus, you can get off me now," Catalina told Marcus blushing more than ever before._

_"R-r-right I uh... knew that," he said getting off and picking Catalina up._

/End Flashback/

'Why is it so hard to tell a girl you like em. Actually when is the right time to tell them,' Marcus was thinking and then he nodded his head and went back to sleep.

The next morning...

Marcus was getting ready for school.

"Hey boss where ya goin," Agumon asked.

"School," responded Marcus.

"What's a school?" Agumon asked.

"To me it's place where there are tons of people to fight. But to others it's a place where you 'learn'," he answered.

"Cool!" Agumon awed,"I wanna go too boss!"

"Alright then let's go," Marcus smiled.

"Have you forgotten."

Marcus and Agumon turned around to see Yoshi who was the one who spoke.

"If Digimon go out into the open and seen in public it will cause an uproar."

"Oh yeah..."Marcus groaned.

Then Agumon started to whine,"WHAT?! But I wanna go to school with boss! I wanna! I wanna!"

Yoshi sighed,"Fine, have it your way. Use this." Then pulled out two devices and handed the orange device to Marcus,"Where's Catalina?"

"She went with Kristy to drop her off at school," answered Agumon.

"This..." Marcus said. It was the Digivices that Marcus and Catalina held,"I thought I lost it."

"You dropped them back at DATS while escaping," Yoshi said.

"So what do I do now?" he asked.

"Point it towards Agumon and press the button there," Yoshi explained.

In seconds Agumon turned into orange digital partials and the orange digital partials went into Marcus's Digivice. Agumon's face then turned up onto the screen.

"Boss! What's this! Lemme out here!," Agumon whined.

"Agumon! What the fuck!," Marcus cried.

"The Digivice can turn Digimon to data and store it away," explained Yoshi,"It's useful for when you go somewhere together."

"Marcus your gonna be late for school!" yelled Sarah.

"Aw shit I forgot!" Marcus shouted.

Few minutes later Marcus was jogging to school with Yoshi following him.

"When are you goin to stop followin us?" Marcus asked.

"Until you surrender the Digimon to me," replied Yoshi.

"Is there any other way to stop this?" he asked.

"Let's see...," Yoshi thinking,"you two could join DATS," Yoshi smirked.

"HUH?!

"Yeah then there would be no reason to chase after Agumon and Lumbremon and I won't have to look over you guys anymore but then again it would never happen."

"The hell it won't!" Marcus shouted.

The light turned green and Marcus went on crossing the street and then Marcus suddenly stopped. Yoshi looked over in Marcus's direction seeing that they were near an elementary school. There were police cars near the front, teachers, and young students gathered around some fields.

Yoshi stopped driving,"I thought you were pressed for time?"

"This is Kristy's school," Marcus said.

All the kids were gathered around an animal pen.

"Marcus over here!" both Catalina and Kristy shouted out and waving at him while Marcus went towards them. Yoshi got outta the car following.

"Look!" Kristy said pointing at the pens.

When Marcus looked all he saw was banged up wood bowls and a few holes in the pen,"This is terrible," he whispered.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"See that boy over there," pointing to a boy crying. A teacher and principal were trying to comfort him while telling the police what happened. "Takashi was the taking care of the animals... but when he came to give them breakfast all the chickens and rabbits were gone!"

"The poor thing," Catalina whispered and Lumbremon (human) whispered.

However though Marcus didn't feel so sorry for him for he had suspicions about him.

Then Yoshi came, "You three come here," she said pulling Marcus and Catalina with Lumbremon tagging along. Yoshi then led them behind a small building. "A Digimon did that."

"Really?" Marcus said.

"Look, you see this," Yoshi showed Marcus, Catalina, and Lumbremon her Digivice. The screen on the Digivice was showing a beeping wave sound. "You can see my Digivice reacting right? That means a Digimon was here."

"Say what?! all three said.

"Wow it can do that," Lumbremon said.

"Things sure are getting interesing boss!"

"Yeah," Marcus responded to a voice.

"Uh, Marcus," Catalina said.

"What?" Marcus turned around to see that Agumon got out of the Digivice,"WHA! What the fuck are you doing out of the Digivice!"

"It's too cramped and stuffy in there," Agumon complained.

"Damn it you're such a wimp. Wait... did you say he came out of the Digivice?" Lumbremon asked.

"Yup, here's yours Catalina," Yoshi handing Catalina her red digivice.

"Where did ya get it?" she asked in shock.

"You dropped them at DATS while escaping. I'll show you how to put them in the Digivice later," Yoshi explained.

"Thanks Yoshi," Catalina thanked her.

"Your welcome. Agumon your a real piece of work. Not alot of Digimon who'd leave their Digivice," then she gasped,"Maybe... it was you who attacked the pens last night."

"Say WHAT?!" Agumon in a bitta anger.

"Yoshi it wasn't Agumon or Lumbremon. I was keeping watch while you were sleeping. Agumon nor Lumbremon stepped one single foot out of the room," Lalamon explained," So another Digimon must've done it."

"She's right," Catalina replied.

"And how would you know?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

"Um... because... Lumbremon can sense one here," she answered nervously,"Right Lumbremon."

"Yeah there was another one here," she responded.

Then Agumon said,"Boss, so does that mean..."

"Yeah," Marcus smirked.

"We can give 'em a good kick in the ass!" Both Marcus and Agumon when putting their fists in the air.

A school bell then rings and all the students and teachers start to go inside the school building.

"Let's go Takashi," Kristy said to Takashi.

Takashi nodded and followed Kristy back to class.

Then Marcus steps out from behind the building, waves his arms and shouted, "Kristy!! We'll beat the shit out of those punks who messed up those cages, okay?!"  
Catalina, Yoshi and including Kristy just look at Marcus like he was crazy idiot.

At night near the pen of the elementary school...

Yoshi, Marcus, Catalina, and the Digimon cook out a plan to trap the Digimon. Marcus was locking the pens...with Agumon inside of one.

"Wait! What the fuck are you doing boss!" Agumon cried.

"They say criminals always return to the scene of the crime, right,"Marcus explained,"So when he finds out that there still _food_ in the pen he'll have to strike again."

"WOW! You're are so smart, boss!"

Then Catalina cleared her throat to get Agumon's attention,"Um ya know he's using you as bait right."

"WHAT?! I'M B-BAIT!" Agumon shouted.

Marcus then got up,"Aw don't worry! I'll kick the shit outta them before they... try... to... eat ya."

"But what if ya don't then I'll be eaten ALIVE I tell you ALIVE!!" Agumon shouted starting to freak out and cry.

Lumbremon then whacked him on the head,"Getta a holda yourself you dimwitted nimrod!"

"Will things really go well," Yoshi groaned.

Few minutes later...

Everyone but Agumon was hiding behind the shelter while Agumon waited in the pens.

"I feel like a chicken or a criminal or a... criminal chicken. Hmmm... I wonder if there are any criminal chickens?" Agumon muttered to himself.

"Someone is here I can sense them," Catalina whispered to Lumbremon.

After the clouds covered the moon a dark figure appeared and then the dark figure started to walk towards the pen.

"Here he comes," Marcus whispered getting ready to jump at him.

The figure stops in front of the pens that Agumon is in. The clouds began to move away from the moon and everyone held their breath. The moonlight revealed the face... It was Takashi, the boy who watched the pens.

"Isn't that..." Yoshi said.

"Takashi, I knew it," Marcus replied.

"What's he doing here?" Catalina asked in confusion.

"Uh-oh he's spotted Agumon," Lalamon spoke.

"This is the worst," Yoshi groaned with her hand on her forehead.

Marcus then got up and went to Takashi,"Hey Takashi! What are you doing out so late? Did you come to check on the cages?" Takashi didn't answer.

"Hey! Say somethin kid!"

Takashi then shouted,"Shut up!"

"Who are you tellin to shut up brat!" Marcus growled.

"Marcus wait look at him," Catalina running towards him with Yoshi behind,"Something... isn't normal about him."

Then Takashi said, "I... didn't want to take care of those animals! I wished they would just disappear! And then, this guy..." After he said that, a big yellow bug with blue lightning bolts on it's body came behind him.

Everybody but Takashi gasped in fear. The bug eyed freak jumps off Takashi and landed on the ground while Takashi fell unconscious but Catalina caught him and laid him down gently on the ground.

"So he's a criminal!" said Marcus.

"Who or what is that... that big ugly shit bug?" Catalina asked.

"Electro Thread,"The bug then shot an electric piece of thread at her.

"Wrong thing to say to at a time like this for once," Marcus pushing her out of the way and him dodging the bolt of thunder.

"That's Kunemon. Kunemon is a Rookie Level Larva Digimon. A virus type and his attacks are Speeding Thread and Electro Thread," Lumbremon explained.

"That shit bug is gonna pay," Marcus shouted getting ready to fight.

But Yoshi blocks his way,"Stay back DATS will handle this." She took out her Digivice,"Lalamon realize."

Lalamon then came out,"Lalamon! Seed Blast!" Her attacks hit near Kunemon but he was still standing.

"Speeding Thread!" Kunemon shot out a long silk thread at Lalamon and trapped her in it.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi shouted in worry.

"Lumbremon!" shouted Catalina.

"Right!" responded Lumbremon changing into her Digimon form.

Lumbremon threw a fireball at the thread causing it to burn fortunutley it didn't burn Lalamon. Before Lalamon could hit the ground the fire Digimon caught her.

Yoshi went towards the Digimon to see if Lalamon was okay.

"That creep," Marcus growled.

"Boss, don't forget to get me out first!" Agumon shouted through the pens.

"Oh right!" Marcus responded. Unfortunutley he forgot the... combination lock.

"Lalamon it's time to Digivolve!" Yoshi spoke. Her hand was then covered in pink D.N.A. Charge,"D.N.A. Charge!"

"Lalamon digivolve to...Sunflowmon!" Lalamon is now a huge sunflower with two leaves as wings, two arms, a tail and two legs.

"Whoa! I'm guessin that's Lalamon's Champion form!" Catalina said.

"Yep! She's Sunflowmon. Sunflowmon is a Champion Level Vegetation Digimon. She is the Champion form of Lalamon. A data type. Her special attacks are Sunshine Beam and Smiley Binta!" Lumbremon explained.

"Sunshine Beam!" Her face begins to glow and fires a powerful blast at Kunemon.

"All right," Yoshi cried.

"AW MAN! Damn it boss they got all the action because you're so slow," Agumon groaned.

"What?!" Marcus growled.

Then everyone heard a cracking noise. It had come from Kunemon. The smoke cleared up and revealed a big cacoon, HATCHING.

"No way... it DIGIVOLVED!" said Yoshi in fear.

"Kunemon digivolve to...Flymon!" A huge wasp like Digimon came out from the cacoon, flew up into the sky and screeched with anger.  
"He... Digivolved!" Catalina cried.

Then Lumbremon spoke, "Flymon is a Champion Level Insectoid Digimon. Virus type! He can generate a high-pitched sound from his wings. His special attacks are Brown Stingers and Poison Powder."

After saying that, Flymon flew towards Sunflowmon and Yoshino, "Poison Powder!" and released green powered over them.

Then Yoshino began groaned in pain, "What is this? My body's turning numb..." and fell towards ground, followed by Sunflowmon.

"Now he's done it!" Marcus shouted.

"Boss, I'm gonna digivolve too!" Agumon shouted.

"Don't forget me!" Lumbremon said.

"Right!" Both Marcus and Lumbremon shouted and they took their Digivices and they try to power their D.N.A. Charge but nothing happens...

"What's up boss?"

"I da know! I'm not getting that stuff on my hand!" responded Marcus.

"Damn it me neither!" Catalina cried.

Flymon then went towards Sunflowmon and kicked her with his foot.

"Damn it!" Both Catalina and Marcus said heading towards Yoshi and Sunflowmon's direction.

"I told you two to stay back! It's too dangerous, so run and leave and leave the fighting to us!" Yoshi groaned.

"No way in hell..." Catalina replied back.

"I'd never turn my back to the enemy and run like a coward!" Flymon went towards Marcus and Catalina.

"No matter how difficult it gets, we'll stand firm without taking a step back!" they both shouted.

They both then ran towards Flymon and punched him in the face making their D.N.A. Charge show on their fist and causing Flymon to fly back a bit.

Marcus and Catalina landed beside their Digimon,"Ready guys!"

"Ready," both Lumbremon and Agumon said.

"D.N.A. Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon."

"Lumbremon digivolve to... LadyLumbremon."

But all Flymon did was screech and flew towards GeoGreymon and Lumbremon. GeoGreymon grabbed Flymon but Flymon released his Poison Powder at GeoGreymon but guess what it had no effect. GeoGreymon just then threw Flymon thrashing down to the ground. Flymon got up about to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" LadyLumbremon said flying in front of him and a crossbow appeared,"Fire Crossbow!"

Lumbremon had shot a fire arrow at Flymon but then it stopped in front of his face. Flymon just stared and then the arrow blew up fire at him causing him to burn and turn into a digi-egg.

"Yeah! Nice goin you two!" shouted Catalina.

"We got 'em!" Marcus said.

GeoGreymon and LadyLumbremon turned back into their rookie forms. They all four smiled at each other.

"See I told ya I'd get you out before bug freak tried to eat ya," Marcus giving Agumon a soft-hard noogie.

"I'll never doubt you again," Agumon answered back.

"Man do I love Digivolving," Lumbremon spoke out until they heard a familiar voice...

"Your fists of fury awaken your D.N.A. Charge, huh. Ya know you two are getting more interesting by the second."

"Hey your the...," Catalina said.

"Yes, I'm the one who gave you your Digivices," he spoke,"Ya know this human world must be too small for you to swing those flaming fists of yours. In the Digital World, you'll find plenty worthy opponents to fight."

"Plenty of worthy opponents..." Marcus whispered. The old man nodded to the response of Marcus and then Marcus smirked and then he looked back at Catalina with her arms crossed and arched eyebrow,"What?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that your always lookin for a fight," she said.

"Hey I'm a street fighter what can I say," he replied back shrugging his shoulders.

Few hours later back at DATS...

"Transfer complete."

Miki, Megumi, Yoshi, the Commander, and the Digimon transported the Digi-Egg back to the Digital World.

"But both cages and playground were destroyed... It took all we could to cover up the incident." Kudamon spoke.

"B-but we were able to capture the Digimon and we erased Takashi's memory,"Yoshi stuttered," So all's well that ends well... right?"

"Don't get cocky!" the Commander shouted.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Then Kudamon spoke,"By the way... who's looking over Lumbremon and Raptor-1 right now?"

"Well about that..." before Yoshi could finish the door opened with Catalina, Marcus, Lumbremon, and Agumon right there smiling.

"What are the four of you doing here?" Kudamon asked.

Marcus, Catalina, and the two Digimon walked inside and stood in front of Commander Sampson and Kudamon.

Marcus and Catalina bowed down their heads and said,"Please! Let us join DATS!"

Agumon then bowed down his down,"Please, with ice cream and fried eggs on top."

Lumbremon just gave a disgusting look when he said that.

"Wh-what?" Kudamon stuttered in surprise.

"If we join..." Catalina began to say,"... you don''t have to get rid of our Digimon right?"

The Commander kept staring for a few and then,"Very well." Everyone gasped with shock."Marcus Damon and Catalina from here on out you are now members of DATS."

Marcus, Catalina, Agumon, and Lumbremon look at each other and smile.

"Yeah, we did it!" Marcus, Catalina, and the Digimon giving each other high fives and breaking it a few seconds later.

"Now we can..." Agumon started off to say.

"Fight against strong guys as much as we want," Marcus finished.

"Is that all they can talk about Cat?"

Catalina then groaned in annoyance,"...I'm guessin so not that I don't like to fight but really."

Meanwhile on a plane...

"Sir we will be landing shortly."

"Thank you," the boy replied,"It's has been a while since I've last seen it...Mother's homeland, Japan."

So how did you like that. Sorry it took so long but I had the chapter done but my damn computer shut down. My parents went to get it fixed and it had a glitch. Sorry if there's some misspelling but I wanted to get this up NOW.Wait til next time Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version.

.


	5. The Arguing Team of Marcus and Thomas

**The Arguing Team Of Marcus amd Thomas!**

**Last on time for Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version Yoshi finally had caught the 'Fantastic Four' (sorry it just sounds good for 'em) taking them to DATS after they defeated Cockatrimon. Commander Sampson was going to take Lumbremon and Agumon back to the Digital World fortunutley Catalina had an escape plan. Later Marcus's mom found out about the Digimon and guess what, it looked like if she encountered one before or somthin because she wasn't frightened, oh and Kristy found out but she was afraid a bit. Later on they encountered a Digimon, Flymon, and found how to power their D.N.A. Charge. After defeating Flymon they all headed to DATS they decided to join so that Agumon and Lumbremon woulndn't have to be taken back to the Digital World and in Marcus's case find lots of **_**tougher opponents to fight.**_** The Commander allowed them on the team. They've already met Thomas and begun to feud and been put on team blah blah. Ya get the point okay enough let's go on. Sorry it took so long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I think I've been forgetting this. I **_**DO NOT**_** repeat **_**DO NOT**_** own Digimon cause if I did you guys would be seeing Catalina as a character of Digimon Data Squad too. Okay let's **_**REALLY**_** go on with story.**

**In some parts of town dark green icky slimy goop was everywhere (just thinkin about it makes me sick P).**

**"Ahhhh! I wish I didn't have such a damn sensitive nose. It's even makin me sick. The Commander is gonna get angry when he finds out I came here without tellin him," Catalina complained.**

**"I don't think he'll care (maybe).Looks like it's all over place," Lumbremon (Digimon) then stopped because she stepped on somethin. She looked down and saw she had goop on her foot and gave a disgusted face,"EWWWWWW!"**

**"HAHAHAHA! I can see that!" she stopped cause she had sensed some Digimon slithereing away into a dark building to a dark basement,"Come on Shit Foot."**

**"Argh! Shut up damn it! I'm comin," Lumbremon burning the gunk off and following Catalina.**

**"Damn, it's really dark down here," Catalina said until Lumbremon came in,"Thanks Lumbremon now I don't have to use my demon power. Ya know Marcus, Yoshi, and Thomas could've seen me."**

**Thomas, Marcus, and Yoshi had stayed behind because they didn't know about the Numemon until Miki and Megumi informed them.**

**"But what if they come here unexpected?" Lumbremon asked.**

**"Hold on," Catalina then headed to the door she came in and turned to her half demon form and took some magic powder, blew it in the doors direction, and it created an invisible barrier and turned back into human."There that should take care of it."**

**"What I don't see anything and how come you had to turn demon just to use that powder?" Lumbremon asked confused.**

**"One, there's actually an invisible barrier in front," Catalina explained and touched the barrier showing Lumbremon,"And two because it's the only place where I can get it. I mean I can't just keep it my pocket."**

**Lumbremon just gave her an arched eyebrow,"Okaaaay."**

**Catalina saw a Numemon behind Lumbremon and turned to her demon form again,"Electric Twister." Catalina shot out an electric twister which headed in Lumbremon's direction but hit the Numemon behind her.**

**"Thanks," Lumbremon thanked her.**

**"No prob now let's find the other shit Digimon," she replied back as Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi came to the invisible barrier.**

**Agumon walked towards the entrance and got thrown back a bit,"Hey what's the big idea!"**

**Yoshi then touched it,"It looks like... a barrier and an invisible one at the looks of it," she explained.**

**"Great now we gotta find another way in," Marcus groaned.**

**"We can go to B-3 and see if we find Catalina there. The Commander wasn't very happy when he found out she went alone without notice,"Thomas said as he headed to B-3.**

**"So I would've done the same thing," Marcus replied.**

**"Yeah boss would've done the same," Agumon repeated.**

**"Marcus let's go already," Yoshi pushed him in Thomas's direction.**

**"Alright don't push damn it!"**

**Yoshi then stopped pushing and then heard Lalamon,"Yoshi there's another door here."Yoshi went towards Lalamon and saw the door she was about to inform Thomas and the others but decided not to. When she got down there she saw the same person that defeated Meramon along with GeoGreymon. **

**Since I didn't write the story the person Yoshi saw was Catalina in her demon form. She doesn't know it's Catalina... yet.**

**"Hey it's...,"Yoshi said pointing out to Lalamon.**

**"Pyro Kick!" Catalina had a flaming foot and kicked three Numemon causing them to turn into Digi-Eggs. Once that was finished she had sensed a person and a Digimon. She changed back to human and her eyes changed color looking around the room. Her eyes went to like a Infer Red scan mode or heat sensor mode oh you get the point.**

**"Catalina! Your the... what exactly are you anyway?" Yoshi asked in shock.**

**"Yoshi! H-how did you get in here," Catalina asked.**

**Yoshi pointed to the door and Catalina smacked her forehead,"You know you think I would've seen that. I'm such a dork.**

**"Are you going to answer or not," Yoshi said once more.**

**Catalina stayed quiet for a few and then,"I'm... I'm... (sigh) I'm a half demon." she replied.**

**"A WHAT!" Yoshi shouted.**

**With Thomas (Marcus left to find Yoshi)...**

**''The velocity is -2 with a movement rate of 0.6. Gaomon, move 3 meters to the left and await orders.'' Thomas and he checked his computer.**

**''Sir, yes, sir.'' Gaomon said as he moved.**

**The Numemon moved closer in their direction.**

**"Now Gaomon!" Thomas commanded.**

**"Double Backhand!" Gaomon shouted while he jumped up and spun around.**

**Back with the ladies...**

**"So that's why your not telling us, or them to be precise, about the real you," Yoshi said.**

**"Yeah and one other thing Marcus is coming," she replied.**

**"How...?" Yoshi confused.**

**"I can sense him," Catalina responded.**

**"Okaaaay..." Yoshi was interrupted by Agumon tumbling down to the basement.**

**"Owwwww! Hi Lalamon, Yoshi. Hey boss Catalina and Lumbremon are here too!" Agumon shouted.**

**Marcus came downstairs,"Nice goin goofball. Come on you two there's a fight and I'm missin it while Prince Caspion Jr. is getting all the action," Marcus picking Agumon up and heading back to where Thomas is.**

**"I wonder why I'm getting the impression that Catalina likes Marcus and that he likes her," Yoshi whispered going upstairs with Lalamon following.**

**"Stop getting in the way, Marcus!" Thomas in anger.**

**"Shut it damn it!" Marcus punching a Numemon.**

**They STILL hadn't gotten all the Numemon because of their damn bickering but only two were left.**

**"Flame Storm!" Lumbremon causing a storm of fire at the Numemon and then Digi-Eggs,"Alright!"**

**"Nice goin Lumbremon! Can't you two stop fighting already good god!" Catalina told the two.**

**"You two are causing unnecessary trouble and acting like... like five year olds," Yoshi coming behind Catalina.**

**"You see now she's saying we are a couple of immature children," Thomas blaming Marcus.**

**"Aw come on Thomas she didn't say that,"Catalina replied.**

**"Yes **_**Thomas**_** I didn't," Yoshi repeated.**

**"Well technically, no wait, actually she did," Lumbremon corrected.**

**"Lumbremon your not helping," Catalina replied.**

**"It doesn't matter I'm sorry I said that. But Catalina why didn't you inform us about the Numemon?"**

**"Because... because I didn't have my earpiece and I was already walkin by here so why bother so I went with my gut like I was taught to by mother," she shrugged her shoulders. Her mom really actually taught her that.**

**"Well maybe you should've never joined DATS,"Catalina started getting angry,"And stayed home with your mother and father who taught that obsered saying,"Thomas started putting the Digi-Eggs in the trunk.**

**Catalina turned around, put her head down, and turned a face of anger to sadness. She started to clutch her fists and then ran off.**

**"Catalina!" Lumbremon ran after her.**

**"You see what you did now you damn it," Marcus running off in Catalina's direction with Agumon following.**

**'Now I know totally know they do,' Yoshi thought.**

**"Thomas why were you so rude with Catalina?" Lalamon asked.**

**"I'm sorry but sometimes the team is more important than your '**_**gut**_**'," he replied.**

**"Thomas at least..." Yoshi said.**

**Meanwhile at Medara Bank...**

**There was an adult and a boy in his teens were robbing the bank.**

**"Okay we're good," the man replied.**

**"Did you really bypass the security system just by using that little thing?" the teen asked in shock.**

**"Yeah it's fine let's just hurry up before someone sees us."**

**"Alright just let me get this door opened."**

**Once the teen did they quietly went in and headed in the direction of the vault.**

**"That was pretty easy. Where did ya get that thing anyway?"**

**"I ordered it from the Interent."**

**A Digital Gate opened with a Digimon for a drill as a nose came out.**

**"AHHH! What is that thing!" the teen scared out of his wits.**

**"D-don't come any closer," the man stuttered.**

**"He can't understand you," the boy replied.**

**"I can understand you," the drill nose Digimon said.**

**"You can?" asked the man.**

**"Yes..."**

**"S-so you can drill a hole here on this vault here?" the boy asked**

**"Holes I can do," and he drilled a hole in the vault door.**

**At DATS...**

**"Commander a vault room in Medara bank has been broken into," Miki informed him."Strong signs of Digimon signals are being shown."**

**Two screens then showed the two robbers.**

**"Great they've made a large mess," Yoshi groaned.**

**"They must've hacked the security system and a Digital Gate opened by pure coincidence," Thomas explained.**

**"Wait, where are Marcus and Catlaina?" asked the Commander.**

**"They left after we defeated the Numemon," Lalamon answered.**

**Suddenly the door slid open and there was Marcus and Agumon.**

**"Where's Catalina?" asked the Commander.**

**"We lost her so we figured she came back here," Marcus replied.**

**Few minutes later...**

**"We've just found a match for the Digimon among the data collected," Megumi responded.**

**A picture of a mole appeared on the screen.**

**  
Lalamon spoke, "That's Drimogemon, a champion level and data type. It's a Beast Digimon. It's looks like a giant mole with a drill at the end of its nose. They are known to live underground. Drimogemon are great diggers. It's attacks are Iron Drill Spin and Mole's Claw."**

**Marcus doesn't play around with the computer this time.**

**Then an alarm went off...**

**"There's a Digimon reaction at Gate A-88," Megumi said.**

**"It's moving at 60 kph!" said Miki. "It's reaching District B and is now heading towards District E!"**

**"Alright!" Commander Sampson said,"Move out!"  
**

**With Catalina and Lumbremon...**

**Catalina was still running away but Lumbremon stopped her by jumping in front of her when they got into an empty alley,"Catalina, what was up with the running?"**

**"Nothing I was just angry on what Thomas remarked about me and my...," Catalina stopped the sentence.**

**"Your what?" Lumbremon asked while she saw a tear come down on Catalina's cheek.**

**//Begin Flashback// (Haven't written the chapter but it's just a flashback from a unwritten chapter)**

_**Catalina's head throbbed with pain on a rooftop building with Lumbremon. They were talking about Mothers and Fathers for some reason the subject came up. Oh she was in her demon form and Lumbremon was Digimon.**_

_**"AHHHH! My head not... again!" she said with pain.**_

_**//Begin Past Regaining// (stupid name right)**_

_**A demon had come into a room with a man, her mother, and herself in the room,"Look who's here the new Mommy and Daddy with their 'powerful' new child."**_

_**"What are you doing here?" said the man.**_

_**"Hmmm, let's see... come to kill you and her and get Catalina for someone specific." answered the demon.**_

_**"Traitor!" shouted the man.**_

_**"Thanks for the compliment now let's dance the dance of death."**_

_**"Diana, you must leave with our child now," the man said opening a Digital Gate for her to crossover.**_

_**"No I won't leave you Netias our daughter needs a father," she said.**_

_**"She needs a mother more," then the demon came forth about to kill Diana until 'Netias' stood in front to save her.**_

_**"NETIAS!"Diana shouted.**_

_**"Go Diana and keep our daugther safe," he said dropping to the floor but before he did he threw a sword right in the demon's chest causing him to die.**_

_**Diana crossed to the gate and found herself in the Digital World.**_

_**//Next Past Regaining//**_

_**"Mommy, wake up Mommy," cried a young Catalina.**_

_**Her mother didn't wake,"Mommy don't leave me, please don't!"**_

_**Her mother had died.**_

_**//End Past Regaining//**_

_**"Catalina what's wrong. Did you remember something or something?" asked a worried Lumbremon.**_

_**"Nothing nothing just a big migrane," Catalina lied.**_

_**//End Flashback//**_

**"Lumbremon, when we were on that rooftop I remembered something," she paused a moment,"I remember what happened to my parents. My mom died when I was young and my dad.... my dad sacra... sacraficed himself to save my mom from being killed and me from being kidnapped when I was justa baby." **

**"But how can you remember that I mean you were just a baby?" Lumbremon asked.**

**"Must be a demon thing," she answered emotionless,"Damn it humans are so stupid, rude, mean, insesitive, and... and bitches! Well everybody besides Yoshi that is."**

**"Don't forget Marcus," Lumbremon smiled.**

**"Lumbremon!" Catalina snapped while blushing.**

**"What isn't it the truth," Lumbremon kept smiling.**

**"Mmmmmm...."**

**"Hey, Cat, are you there," Marcus answered from her earpiece which was really in her pocket.**

**"I thought you said you didn't have your earpiece?" Lumbremon confused.**

**"I lied okay," Catalina answered putting the earpiece on her ear,"Yeah what's up."**

**"Great, meet us at District D, okay," Marcus replied.**

**"Alright," Catalina cut the earpiece off,"Come Lumbremon were gonna head to District D.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because.... well I da know they didn't tell but, my guess is..."**

**"A Digimon," they said together.**

**Five minutes later back at the Medara Bank...**

**Thomas had planned out of driving Drimogemon to the boats.**

**"Rolling Upper!" said as he hit Drimogemon.**

**"Now don't let him escape underground!" Thomas shouted.**

**"Sing A Song!" Lalamon putting the two robbers asleep.**

**"Keep going don't let him drill!" Thomas shouted.**

**"Gao Rush."**

**"Pepper Breath."**

**Thomas looked behind and saw Catalina and Lumbremon. Thomas then remembered his promise to Yoshi.**

**//Begin Flashback//**

_**"It's not your fault really. You didn't know about her parents but you didn't have to be cruel either,"Yoshi told Thomas,"Promise me you'll say your sorry when you see her again."**_

_**Thomas stayed quiet,"... I promise."**_

**//End Flashback//**

**"Hi Thomas," Lumbremon greeted.**

**"Yeah hi," Catalina mumbled.**

**Lumbremon left for the fight and Catalina about left too but Thomas stopped her.**

**"Catalina... I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't about your parents and I'm thinking I upsetted you when I mentioned them."**

**"Well you did...(sigh) but your right I've gotta stop acting like I do so I forgive you."**

**They suddenly heard a splash in the water and the name boss.**

**"He acted before he thunk, again," Thomas said.**

**Catalina ran over to where Agumon was standing,"What happened."**

**"Boss got on Drimogemon's drill nose and stayed on there for a while until he flung him off!" explained Agumon.**

**'He hasn't come up yet. He should've come up by now," Catalina turned her eyes into Infer Red mode or heat sensor mode ugh whatever I'll call it Infer Heat Sensor Mode.**

**Catalina spotted a figure trying to come up but couldn't until the figure started floating down,'Oh no Marcus.' Catalina turned her eyes back to normal and walked up to Lumbremon and get Agumon fighting again while she handles Marcus.**

**"Hey Agumon I think Drimogemon's hiding some candy?!"Lumbremon shouted to him.**

**Agumon started sniffing,"I can smell it! Gimme candy! Gim...me...CANDY!" Agumon started fighting again.**

**"Really?" said Lumbremon and then saw some crates that were carrying chocolate and were open,"Wow that was ironic."**

**Catalina then swam down and saw Marcus just laying there. She saw that his pants were snagged on something. She tried to unsnagg it but it wouldn't budge so went demon and got one of her daggers and cut it off. She swam off with Marcus in her arms and headed up plus while she swam her hood came off. Once there she layed Marcus down and checked to see if he was breathing and he wasn't. Catalina then used a magical powder to revive him again since she already knew the CPR wouldn't work. He started waking up and saw the demon that helped GeoGreymon defeat Meramon.**

**"Who... who are you?" he asked looking at person with shining gold hair.**

**She (Catalina) then turned around revealing her face,"Let's just say I'm a... friend. You better head back now," she pointed towards the fight. **

**Marcus stared at her eyes for a while since they looked so familiar like he's seen them before. Catalina put her hood back on and jumped off into the night. Marcus stayed there for a few seconds and left back towards the fight.**

**To Be Continued...**_**NOT**_** I'm just playing around.**

**Marcus had returned to the fight to find a bigger Drimogemon there,"Damn! That's one overgrown gerbil!"**

**"Agumon stop!" Lumbremon and Catalina shouted in unison (she ran fast to get there before Marcus).**

**Marcus turned to see Agumon TRYING to stop Drimogemon but then a Digital Gate opened and Drimogemon went through it.**

**"Agumon you damn fuckin dunderhead what were you doing!" Lumbremon scolded Agumon.**

**"Trying to stop Drimogemon what else!" Agumon shouted back.**

**The two kept fighting and fighting while Catalina and Marcus didn't bother stopping them.**

**"Your Digimon partner just let Drimogemon get away. Where were you?" Thomas asked Marcus.**

**"Don't in the water drowning!" Marcus answered.**

**"Well you wouldn't be in the water if you hadn't acted so stupid to get on Drimogemon's nose just to get flung off!" Thomas shouted back. They both started fighting as well and Lumbremon and Agumon stopped fighting.**

**"Shouldn't we stop their bickering," Yoshi coming up behind Catalina.**

**"Na, they'll end the fighting in three... two... one," Catalina said.**

**"That's it! I refuse to be on a team with you any longer!" Thomas exclaimed.**

**"Fine by me I'm sick and tired of you and your stickin plans getting in my way!" Marcus retorted back.**

**At DATS...**

**"He's a burden in completeing missions," Thomas said.**

**"I thought I told you two I wouldn't listen to all this incompatinse and objections," the Commander said.**

**"Commander give me the permission to take the Digital Dive," Thomas said.**

**''No. Transporting a human is inexcusable.'' the commander said.**

**"What about that gold haired girl. She probably can and by the looks of it she's not human," Yoshi replied.**

**Catalina then stared at her,'What is she thinking.'**

**"I'm not sure we'll see," the Commander replied.**

**WAY later that night...**

**"I've been working since yesterday morning. Being on duty is tough," Yoshi said while she drunk some tea.**

**"I'm here though," Lalamon responded.**

**"Me too," said a voice.**

**Yoshi looked up to see Catalina in her half demon form,"Hey Catalina."**

**"Hey Yoshi."**

**"You have your hood down finally," Lalamon replied.**

**"Yeah, since you know might as well."**

**"So are you gonna help us. What I'm I saying your part of the DATS team you would," Yoshi answered back.**

**"Okay... wait hold that thought... mmmm, Thomas's comin," Catalina responded."Come on."**

**"Okaaay," Yoshi said and they both got up against a shadow wall.**

**The door a slid open and Thomas came in.**

**"Shouldn't you stop him," Yoshi whispered.**

**"Why, he wants to do this on his own. Look when he goes I'll go after him I mean why stop him now," Catalina whispered back.**

**Thomas went into the Digital Dive and teleported to the Digital World. Just then Catalina and Yoshi ame out from the shadows. Catalina sensed someone else coming.**

**The door slid open and Marcus and Agumon came in.**

**"Come on if you wanna go to the Digital World," Marus said sneaking in.**

**"Ok, we'll be back by the time everybody wakes up," Agumon said and they both chuckled.**

**"Hi Marcus going somewhere?" Yoshi asked.**

**"HUH!" and both turned around to find Yoshi, Lalamon, and the half demon."Ummmm.... nothing."**

**Few minutes later Yoshi explained the whole problem.**

**"Let me go get him back then," Marcus said.**

**"Sorry, but we already have someone to go get 'em," Yoshi pointed to the half demon,"Her."**

**"Hey, never got your name," Catalina said.**

**"Marcus, and you," Marcus asked staring at her eyes once more and they kept looking familiar to him.**

**"Um... the names..... Catie," Catalina or CATIE replied,'Phew that was close.'**

**"Hmmm... okay," he replied.**

**"Yoshi how about he comes along with me maybe he can help me out," Catalina said.**

**"WHAT," Catalina then stared at her in the eyes," Alright alright."**

**So they both got into the Digital Dive and got teleported to.... the Digital World.**

**"Please bring Thomas back safely," Yoshi whispered.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Again sorry it took so long you now with all the school and spirit week stuff (SPIRIT WEEK ROCKS) no a lot of time to work on it. Well R & R. See ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version!**


	6. The Digital Dive to the Digital World

**The Digital Dive to the Digital World!**

**Last time on Digimon Data Swuad: The 2nd Version Catalina finally knows what happened to her parents so.... HOORAY! Yoshi finds out about Catalina's little secret and keeps it a secret. Thomas reminds Catalina of her dead parents and she ran off with Lumbremon following and Marcus with Agumon following as well (and they lose her later on). Yoshi then starts to get an impression that they both like each other. Catalina confesses to Lumbremon about what happened to her parents. Catalina saves Marcus from drowning even though he already done so but you read the last chapter so you get what I mean, okay. Thomas had gone into the Digital Dive to go to the Digital World. Last we left them Yoshi had transported Catie (Catalina's undercover name... for now), Marcus, and Agumon to the Digital World. I forgot to mention that Lumbremon was at home (Marcus's place if you read the fourth chapter). Okaaaay, enough jabberin how about you start reading the story riiiiiggghhht.... NOW! Gone on read the story if you wanna know what happens, away with you, shoo shoo.**

**In the Digital World...**

**"Wow! Everything is upside down in the Digital World," Marcus said.**

**Then Agumon walked it front of Marcus's face,"Or maybe you're the one upside down, boss."**

**"I see," Marcus got right side-up then until..."Ah!" he turned to see that it was Catie (I'll stick with Catalina's undercover name for now) who had said that.**

**Catie had felt a painful electric shock and she kneeled on the ground with pain.**

**"Are you alright," Marcus asked kinda worrisome.**

**It all only lasted for only about a minute or two and Catie got up relieved the electric shock had finally vanished."Yeah, I guess. Don't ask what that was all about because I really have no idea myself."**

**"Okay," he replied and the three started walking having a little sightseeing trip.**

**"I finally get to see how the Digital World looks. This place is unbelieveable," Agumon awed at the looks of the Digital World.**

**"What do ya mean you're a Digimon!" Marcus asked.**

**"Yeah but I've been at DATS for my whole Digi- life."**

**"Uh, okay. I'll say this it's real nice looking," Marcus said.**

**"Yeah, real beautiful if you ask me," responded Catie.**

**Marcus had been staring at her eyes while she wasn't looking. He felt actually he knew those eyes were familiar to him. They were silver eyes with a hint of red in them.**

**The sky was a wonderful shade of light blue and the clouds moved slowly. The soft grass swayed with the breeze while little Digimon jumped and played around through it. They had passed through a short sandy desert with a sparkling ice castle and flowers that had a monitor that displayed data.**

**Catie had sensed something was coming,"Stop!"**

**Agumon and Marcus stopped,"What's up?"**

**After that unanswered question the ground started to rumble and crash sounded with Drimogemon appearing from the wall. The three had fallen Marcus and Agumon on their butts and Catie had fallen on both feet.**

**"Damn! Why can't I land on both feet instead of my ass!" Marcus groaned.**

**"Maybe because your a human and I'm a half demon," Catie laughed."Need a hand or do you think you can help yourself up?" Catie held her hand out and Marcus took it and got up (Agumon had already gotten up).**

**Catie had felt a sudden pain in her arm,"What's wrong with your arm?" Marcus asked worrisome again.**

**Agumon then spotted a medium sized cut in Catie's arm,"Boss, her arm, it's cut!" Just to let you know her cut is about 2 to 3 in. long. Is that medium for ya?**

**"Wow, that's a big cut," Marcus stared at it,"Are you gonna be alright?"**

**"Yeah I can handle. The only problem is that how I'm gonna clean all this blood," Catie said,"Oh well might as well use my jacket for now and clean it later."**

**Catie took her jacket off and started rubbing it against the cut after that she tied it around her waist.**

**"Too bad it can't heal it,"Agumon said.**

**"Hey it's just a jacket not a miracle worker. By the way Marcus why so worried about me when we just met?" Catie asked in ACTUAL confusion.**

**"WHAT?! I'm not worried I'm just... making sure you get outta here alive that's all" Marcus started to blush,"And technically this is not the first time we've met it's actually the third time."**

**"Alright, whatever you say," Catie said.**

**With Yoshi....**

**"WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I've lost Marcus's digivice signal!" Yoshi said in shock.**

**"Try to expand the search limits," responded Lalamon.**

**"I'm trying."**

**"What are you doing?" asked a voice.**

**"Lalamon you know what I'm doing. Searching for Marcus, Agumon, and well you know the rest and hopefully a miracle," Yoshi replied not knowing who said that. Lalamon was saring behind her back and Yoshi turned around,"Uh... um... hello Commander."**

**"Looks like your searching for something," said Kudamon.**

**"Um... I'm... searching for my earring. Yeah that's it," Yoshi with a nervous laugh.(Sure Yoshi like it takes a big computer to find an earring =/.)'I'm in big trouble now.'**

**Back in the Digital World...**

**"Stop, I sense... Thomas and Gaomon...(sniff) and blood," Catie replied stopping Marcus and Agumon.**

**"Aren't you just smelling your blood?" Agumon asked.**

**"You dunderhead she cleaned up her blood 'member," Marcus reminded him.**

**"Oh, right."**

**"Marcus what are you doing here? And who's this?" Thomas said coming out from a tunnel.**

**"Your Thomas. Hey my name is Catie," she replied acting like she didn't know him.**

**"Nice to see someone with brains came with the goof," Thomas said.**

**"Hey at least I came or you would've been stuck here smart ass," Marcus retorted back.**

**"Sir, I've found a way out," Gaomon said.**

**"Well done Gaomon,"Thomas said as he TRIED to run but stopped from a pain in his leg.**

**"Well there's the blood I smelled, your hurt," Catie said,"Of all the days I forgot to bring my first aid kit."**

**Marcus then put Thomas's arm over his shoulder and supported him as they walked.**

**"Let go I don't need your help," Thomas replied.**

**When Catie was about to say something Marcus answered back,"Quit acting like such a stubborn asshole and accept the fact you need help."**

**'Wow strong words for a goofball like him,' Catie thought.**

**They arrived at a labrinth of caves after they had climbed over some big passageways.**

**"Damn it all to hell! Why couldn't things just get easy for once today!"Catie growled. (The Damn it all to hell thing is actually a catch phrase I use when I'm annoyed or pissed off or something bad happens.)**

**Back at DATS...**

**"You fool! Why did break the rules? You shouldn't have sent them to the Digital World even if Catie, as she's called, was with them human or not!"the Commander had yelled.**

**'Sheesh I think he broke my ears," Yoshi thought.**

**"It was all I could do to bring Thomas back, sir,"Yoshi said.'And hopefully they'll bring him back safe and sound.'**

**"All this doesn't matter now. We have to find out where they are," Kudamon responded.**

**In the Digital World...**

**"By the looks of the labrinth, the cave is pretty much unstable." Catie said when they came towards a fork in the cave."I can smell Thomas's scent from.... the right direction," and everyone headed right.**

**Again at DATS...**

**Yoshi was just standing there worried about Marcus, Thomas, Catalina, and the Digimon while Miki and Megumi were trying to locate them,'I hope they're okay.'**

**"Have you found the signal to either Thomas or Marcus's Digivice?" asked the Commander.**

**"I will take a liitle longer since of so much static," Miki replied.**

**Again in the Digital World...**

**"Alright on three we all jump,one...two..."Catie looked down the cliff and Drimogemon came through a hole at the bottom,"THREE!" Marcus still held Thomas and everybody jumped off onto Drimogemon's back.**

**Catie climbed onto Drimogemon's head, Drimogemon looked at her, and stopped.**

**Catie put here face in front of his eyes and smiled nervously,"Um, hi there how ya been." Drimogemon then went wild and ran as fast as it could. His drill nose then started to spin.**

**"He's gonna make a cave," Marcus and Thomas said in unison.**

**"Not on my watch it won't. Catie pull on it's fur and steer it towards another direction," Marcus ordered and Catie did as she was toldand steered it to a different direction as it was making the cave and jumped up to the surface.**

**'Did he... plan this from the start,' Thomas thought.**

**"Sir, I think we should get off now!" Gaomon had shouted when they landed and hung on as Drimogemon ran.**

**"Over here you overgrown hamster!" Catie shouted as they turned.**

**"Where are you going?" Thomas asked.**

**"She's trying to look for a better battleground what else,"Marcus answered his question.**

**"Yup," and they headed towards the ice palace they passed through earlier. They jumped right in and skidded to a halt.**

**"Of course, in here it can't dig," Thomas said.**

**"Now all that's left to do is kick some ass," Catie said cracking her knuckles.**

**"I second that,"Marcus replied as he ran towards Drimogemon and punched him on the head,"Agumon you ready!"**

**"Ready as I'll ever be boss!"**

**"Alright!...D.N.A CHARGE!"**

**"Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"**

**"D.N.A. CHARGE!"Thomas shouted as DNA charge flowed on his hand.**

**"Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!"**

**"Hold on, something's... wrong with him," Catie stopped them while Drimogemon quivered.**

**"What's up with it?" Marcus asked.**

**At DATS...**

**''Static Removal at 89.'' Miki said.**

**''Monitor is restored.'' Megumi said. ''Begin Scanning.''**

**The monitor cleared and it showed Thomas, Marcus and Gaogamon all alive.**

**''They're all alive!'' Yoshino shouted happily.**

**''Wait.'' Miki said as the alarm went off. ''Digimon signal! Enlarging rapidly!''**

**''It's not Gaogamon, but something else!'' Megumi shouted.**

**''This signal is...Digivolution!'' the commander shouted.**

**In the Digital World...**

**"His name is Digmon, he more powerful then Drimogemon," Gaomon said.**

**"Oh great just what we needed," Catie said.**

**Then it hit Marcus right in the face,'If we combine our attacks we can finish this fast and easy.'**

**"GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, on the count of three combine your attacks, got it," Marcus ordered.**

**"Right!"**

**"Alright, one... two... THREE!" **

**So the two of them combined their attacks and Catie joined in,"Electric Twister!" The attack was so powerful that it turned Digmon into a Digi-Egg.**

**"Yes!"Thomas said.**

**"Alright nice planning Marcus," Catie told him.**

**"Thanks, and thanks for helping us again," Marcus thanked her.**

**"No prob."**

**Marcus helped Thomas back down to the teleporting space with Catie and the Digimon following.**

**"Marcus, when you told the Digimon to combine their attacks did you plan that from the start?" Thomas asked.**

**"Um, yeah I guess you can say that," Marcus answered.**

**"Stop a second," Thomas said as he lifted up his fist and Marcus stared.**

**Marcus smiled as they touched knuckles,"We're a team Thomas."**

**"Finally, it's about time you guys became friends. Now you can stop all those fights and bickering already," Catie said.**

**"How did you know we were always fighting," Marcus and Thomas asked in confusion.**

**"Well, I've been keeping an eye on you guys and not just you but the DATS thing too," Catie answered.**

**"Huh," was all Marcus could say.**

**At DATS...**

**''You fools!You were able to make it back this time, but what if you failed? You all still don't know about the Digital World! Thomas,Yoshino, and Marcus you three must uphold the rules! Thanks for bringing Thomas and Marcus back Catie.'' the Commander said.**

**"No prob C (Commander). I'm always here to help," Catie winked,"I'm willing to help anytime."**

**"But how do you always know when to help us?" Agumon asked.**

**"Remember I said I'm always watching you guys well, that's was really the truth," Catie said,"See ya guys."**

**Catie then left the room and went away out into the night.**

**Well... how did ya guys like that chapter. At least it didn't take as long as the last one. Don't forget to R & R ya'll. See ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version!**


	7. AreBlonde Boy and Hot Head Jealous?

**Are Blonde boy and Hot Head Jealous A Little Jealous?**

**Last time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version Catalina, Marcus, and Agumon got transported to the Digital World to bring Thomas back. Once there they went searching for Thomas. While in doing they found Drimogemon instead and fell into cave causing Catie to get a cut in her arm. Later on they found Thomas and Gaomon with Thomas hurt in the leg. Thomas and Catie meet and Marcus and Thomas start to get along. Once they found Drimogemon they battled him in the ice palace and won by combining their attacks. At the end Marcus and Thomas became friends and everything goes well. By the way instead of putting Catie now we're going back to Catalina ok,ok. Now scram and read the story.**

**Yoshi was running wearing a hat and sunglasses as a disguise trying to get away from photographers following her. Marcus was sitting down eating at a ramen shop when he saw Yoshi pass by.**

**"Wow, must've had a nightmare about Micheal Jackson," Marcus said as he shivered as he remembered a dream he had,"Oh well she'll get through it, I did."**

**"''A suprising announcement on Hanamura Neon.'' The t.v said as Marcus looked at it. ''It's been verified that the singer is in company of a young woman. There have been eye-witnesses who have recently spotted the two of them together in the RPG building where Neon lives.'' Marcus took a closer look, saw Yoshino with Neon."Well at least she finally got a boyfriend," he said while continuing eating his food.**

**Back with Yoshi...**

**After she had ran in an alley losing the paparazzi,"Phew, about time they got away."**

**Just then a photographer had tooken her picture and shocked Yoshi. Then, out of nowhere Catalina, in her half demon form, appeared and took Yoshi up onto the top of a building.**

**"Huh, what was that. Well who cares I got nice shot the boss will surely like," the guy said.**

**After Catalina put Yoshi down Yoshi said,"Well it's about time you came I was getting tired of all the running."**

**Catalina pulled her hood off,"Sorry, I was getting some ice cream until I sensed you and some other people."(By the way she cleaned her hoodie before putting it on again if you remember what happened to it from the last chapter. If you don't then too bad so sad 8P)**

**"Catalina can I come out now?" Lumbremon had whined from the Digivice.**

**"Yeah, hold up. Lumbremon realize!" Catalina held up her Digivice.**

**"Finally, out in the fresh air. How come you keep me cramped up in the Digivice when I can just go human?" Lumbremon said.**

**"Because Agumon's having to go in the Digivice and it's not fair for him to do so and you don't," Catalina answered.**

**"Whatever."**

**"Come on Yoshi let's go back to DATS," Catalina said.**

**"Ok," Yoshi replied.**

**At DATS...**

**All the Digimon, and Miki and Megumi, were staring at her.**

**"Why is everybody staring at me?" Yoshi asked.**

**''Yoshino! What's the meaning of this!'' Megumi shouted.**

**''Yeah! Why are you going out with Neon!'' Miki shouted. ''Explain yourself now!''**

**"Catalina, a little help,"Yoshi said.**

**"Alright, girls I'm sure there's a very good explanation to all this. Something that doesn't involve shouting out things that heaven and the underworld can maybe hear," Catalina said stepping in front of Yoshi while Marcus snickered.**

**"We've been getting phonecalls after another since this morning!" Megumi shouted and Catalina just sighed.**

**"Well I bet everybody in the underworld woke up by now with your shouting," Catalina said.**

**"We've also been getting hate mail from Neon fans asking Yoshino who she thinks she is!" Miki shouted back.**

**Catalina then covered both their mouths,"Would you guys just shut up from shouting for at LEAST a minute, sheesh!" letting her hands moving away from their mouths.**

**"They didn't say my name did they?" Yoshi asked.**

**"Yes, everything is exposed," Thomas answered,"Name, birthday, blood type, everything pretty much." Then Thomas thought,'Maybe I should be writing this down.'**

**"This is the worst," Yoshi groaned.**

**"Start confessing! When and where did you meet Neon?!" Miki shouted as the Commander walked in.**

**''Let me explain.'' The Commander started. ''A month ago, a digimon signature appeared in the RPG building and we believe it may be a Keramon. The prime suspect was revealed to be Neon Hanamura.'' The commander held up a picture.**

**''We're not certain about that yet.'' Yoshino said. **

**''That's why I had Yoshino perform an infiltration investigation.'' the commander said.**

**"What's that?" Agumon asked.**

**"It's when you go sneak in there and start acting like a ninja investigator or something like that," Marcus explained.**

**''We can't just easily break in and take the digimon because the RPG building is so hi-tech.'' the commander said.**

**''Yoshino will continue her investigation and the rest of you will assist her.''**

**''Why does it have to be Yoshi?'' Megumi whined.**

**''If all you had to do is get closer to Neon, we could have done that.'' Miki whined as the commander had a confused look.**

**''If you two even got a millimeter close to him he'd probably commit suicide on himself.'' Marcus said.**

**Miki and Megumi whacked Marcus on head so hard he fell to the ground and made Catalina burst out laughing.**

**''Neon is my childhood friend.'' Yoshino said.**

**Outside the DATS building...**

**''We were in the same class in elementary school.'' Yoshino started.**

**''Why'd you keep quiet about something like that?'' Miki asked.**

**''He's different than when I remembered him.'' Yoshino answered. ''He was shorter than me and he was fat.''**

**''When he debuted, I didn't recognize him at all.'' Yoshino said. Then a red convertible pulled up and honked.**

**''Ahhhhh!! OMG it's Neon!'' Miki shouted as Catalina covered her sensitive ears.**

**''Hitoshi!'' Yoshino shouted as she ran to him. **

**Thomas had growled a quiet growl and Marcus must've heard because,"Jealous much Tommy boy."**

**''You wish Marcus. I could care less what happens with those two.'' Thomas answered crossing his arms.**

**''What's with this 'Hitoshi' thing?'' Miki asked. ''Tell us everything!''**

**''No. He's a nice guy. There's no way he could do something bad.'' Yoshino said.**

**"Huh,"suddenly Catalina felt a hand or something on her shoulder and freaked out that she grabbed the hand and shoulder flipped with her eyes closed. Everybody stared at her and then stared at the ground to see some guy laying there. **

**Catalina finally opened her eyes and gasped in shock,"JARED!!"**

**"Jared?!" everybody else asked in confusion."Hey Catalina remember me your FRIEND," Jared said and Catalina helped him up and Marcus growled a quiet growl Thomas heard.**

**"Jared, what are you doing here?" Catalina gave him a hug,"....Wait if your here then, are the others here too?"**

**"See for youself," said a voice behind her and she looked back.**

**"Chris, Kyra, Skye!" Catalina gave each of them hug,"I'm so glad to see you guys."**

**Marcus coughed to get their attention,"Um, sorry to break up the little reunion but... Catalina, who are they?"**

**"Oh sorry you guys," Catalina said."Chris, Skye, Kyra, Jared, I would like you to meet my friends."**

**"The names Marcus, Marcus Damon and it's nice to meet ya guys."**

**"My name is Thomas H. Norstein and it's a pleasure to meet you all."**

**"My name is Yoshino but you can call me Yoshi."**

**"I'm Megumi and this here is Miki."**

**"Hi," Jared, Chris, Kyra, and Skye smiled.**

**"My name is Jared."**

**"My name is Kyra."**

**"Hi I'm Skye."**

**"Hey names Christopher but you can call me Chris."**

**"Hey," the rest of them replied.**

**"Well now that the introductions are done I guess we're well, done," Catalina smiled."What are you guys doing here anyway?"**

**"Well, we were passing by town and remembered you were here so we figured why not come and visit you," Skye replied.**

**"How do you know she was living here?" Thomas asked.**

**"She's.... been.... sending letters to us," Kyra answered.**

**"Did she also tell you where she was living?" Yoshi asked.**

**"Yeaaahhhh, she said she was living with Marcus and his family," Skye replied.**

**Yoshi then checked her watch,"Huh, I better get going. I have a date with Neon tonight well, nice to meet you all, see ya later."**

**"Bye Yoshi," Catalina said and Chris, Skye, and Kyra started talking with Miki and Megumi.**

**'I don't like Yoshi being around this Neon guy. I don't feel right when she's with him,' Thomas thought.**

**"Thomas, yo Thomas," Marcus said waving his hand in front of his face.**

**"What do you want Marcus?" Thomas growled.**

**"Nothing just wondering why you spaced out like that with an angry face on," Marcus said and then smiled,"Maybe it was because your jealous of Yoshi being with... Neon."**

**"That's absurd Marcus," Thomas replied when looked at Catalina,"Maybe I should be saying the same thing to you."**

**"Why?" Marcus asked confused and Thomas pointed at Catalina.**

**Jared was tickling Catalina on the ribs nonstop Catalina couldn't stop laughing.**

**"Jared stop it, I don't think I can breath anymore from laughing so much," Catalina laughed.**

**"Alright," and Jared stopped." You know, you've got a real cute laugh and a real cute smile," He said with his head on Catalina's shoulder.**

**"Um... thanks Jared that's... really sweet of you to say," Catalina blushed red.**

**"You know those two look like they could make a great couple," Megumi whispered and Catalina must've heard because she started blushing with her face fire red.**

**Marcus growled and stormed off towards the direction his house was.**

**"What's his problem?" Kyra asked.**

**"I don't know," Catalina said staring at Marcus.**

**At Night....**

**Kyra, Chris, Skye, Jared, and Catalina were in their half demon forms having a little race on the roofs.**

**"Yes, I won!" Catalina said getting to the roof they said was the finish line.**

**"Looks like you did," Kyra smiled while the others got to the same spot and everything was quiet.**

**"So, how did you guys know I was living with Marcus and his family?" Catalina asked suspiciously.**

**Nobody answered and then Skye said,"You really wanna know?"**

**"What do you think," Catalina replied.**

**There was silence for a moment and then Skye sighed,"Fine. Shang-Laow, well, he kinda told us... where you lived."**

**"And why would he want to know where I live. Actually **_**why **_**would he tell **_**you **_**guys where I live?" Catalina said bewildered.**

**"I knew you would ask that," Skye sighed,"He told us something about... you."**

**Catalina cocked her a head a bit to the side,"Oh, and what would that be?" **

**No one would answer her question,"So, how is everything turning out in the Human World so far?" Kyra asked.**

**Catalina gave her a look,"Your not gonna let this slide are you?" Kyra said.**

**"Nope, no at all," Catalina said.**

**Kyra halfheardtly smiled," He said... you had some sort of great power in you. Here why don't I just let you see what he said."**

**Catalina gave her a confused look and Kyra understood she didn't know what she was talking about,"Just stay still okay." Catalina nodded.**

**Kyra lifted up her hand and layed it on Catalina's forehead and at that moment Catalina understood what Kyra meant by "showing her" what he said. She could see Chris, Kyra, Skye, and Jared (in their half demon forms) standing in front of Shang-Laow.**

**// Start Vision//**

_**"You summoned master Shang-Laow," Skye replied looking at him.**_

_**"Yes, I've just discovered a few things about our little half demon runaway," Shang-Laow answered with his back turned on them.**_

_**The four friends started to look at each other for a moment and then Chris answered,"Yes, what is it?"**_

_**"The girl, or Catalina, has this extremely great power within her that could be of some... use to my master. It's a power so powerful that it could probably destroy anything in it's path unless she can control it. She has a not a clue about her power that is within her and that, right now, is possibly a good thing. My master has told me to keep an eye on her and so that I have done. He's planned for me to kidnap her and take her to him to erase her memory once again but permantly. In doing so, I teach her how to control her great power and use it for... evil purposes. He's not planning for this now but until the time is right," Shang-Laow said with his back still turned,"Also.... I have found where she's living. She's living in the Human World with a family of pathetic humans."**_

_**The four friends once again stare at each other but with a bit of horror in their eyes.**_

_**"What does this have to do with us?" asked Jared.**_

_**"She still thinks you're her friends so I would like you to go to the Human World and keep a good eye on her for me until my master says to go on with his plan," Shang-Laow said.**_

_**"Alright, we can do that," Kyra said with barely with no emotion.**_

_**"Alright, here's the address at where's she's living," Shang-Laow handed Chris a slip of paper,"You may leave now."**_

_**While they were on their way out Shang-Laow called for Skye and Kyra and the two girls went towards him while the boys continued walking.**_

_**"What is it master?" asked Kyra.**_

_**"Both of you are girls and you talk about crazy girl stuff don't you," he said.**_

_**"Last time we checked yes," Skye replied a little jokingly.**_

_**"There is a pathetic human boy Catalina is admiring very much. I need you two to figure out if she loves the pathetic human. His name is Marcus Damon and he's the one she's living with."**_

_**"Yes master," both the girls replied in unison and they left.**_

**// End Vision//**

**Kyra took her hand off Catalina's forehead and dropped it to her side," That's pretty much what he said."**

**Catalina stayed quiet for a moment,"... So I have this incredibly great power that his master wants and he's planning on doing that to me?"**

**"I guess so, pretty much," Jared said.**

**"Wow!.... Sooooo.... Kyra what is with that kickin power ya got there?!" Catalina asked anxious.**

**"I knew she was gonna ask that question," Skye blurted out.**

**"Shang-Laow just told us about them. We all have a "secret" power. I'm able to show people what I've seen, my memories and what I remember but with phsiycal contact. Skye has the ability to read peoples minds and I guess she read your mind and knew you were gonna ask that question. Chris here has the ability to control human emotions you know calm them down or something like that. Jared has strength that is pretty useful in fighting powerful Digimon or demons," Kyra explained.**

**"Do I have a secret power?" Catalina asked with a little excitment.**

**"Yes, you do have a power as well. You an see into the future but some things you see aren't possibly gonna come true, but I doubt that those things not coming true will happen much. People or demons or digimon it doesn't matter change their minds and you can see that coming as well and also you won't see everything in the future so don't expect seeing everything and/or everybodies future. I would say that power is pretty useful,"Kyra smiled.**

**"Wow! That's..."**

**"Yeah it is pretty cool and yeah your power may happen often.... Also yes we do have an extra power. Really we all have one power in common and that's speed,"Skye said looking at Catalina.**

**"I guess you really can read minds, Skye," Catalina smiled.**

**Skye smiled,"Don't worry me and Kyra won't say anything about that, between us girls, promise..... Yeah we can ALL leave so you can clear your mind, right guys."**

**"Yeah," they all replied and left with Catalina alone on the roof.**

**She jumped from roof to roof until she stopped on one in particular,'Wait a minute... that's Yoshi.'**

**Catalina peered through a window seeing Yoshi there with Neon and talking about something until Neon excused himeself to do something. Catalina took this chance to check on Yoshi for a while. So she went to the window and knocked lightly. Yoshi jumped and went to quietly open the door.**

**"What are you doing here Catalina?" Yoshi asked quietly.**

**"Just checking how things were going," Catalina said putting her hood down and landing on the floor (feet first)."How's everything so far?"**

**"Great. I haven't found anything suspicios yet though," she answered.**

**"Hmmm. Well I'll leave now so you enjoy the night and also because your date is coming is back. Bye," Catalina putting her hood back on and left out the door while Yoshi closed it quietly behind her.**

**Catalina decided to go around the city for awhile longer and went by a T.V. store she saw that all of them had Neon on them... singing. They were talking about his sales of his CD's going up. She went by another T.V. store and the same thing. She came across one of those big screen and saw Neon on that too.**

**"What is up with Neon being on all these TVs?" Catalina asked frustrated of seeing Neon's face EVERYWHERE.**

**She headed towards DATS to see what was going on. Before she went inside she turned back into her human form. When she went inside the room all the screens had Neon on them too. **

**"What the crap! Here too! Man this guy is getting me tired!" Catalina frustrated.**

**Marcus, Agumon, and Lumbremon ran into the room,"Here too!"**

**"I guess you know about Neon's appearance on all the TVs too," Catalina said.**

**"Yeah, got the hint at Marcus's house," Lumbremon answered.**

**"Where's Yoshino," asked the Commander.**

**"I've been trying to contact her but she doesn't answer," Miki responded.**

**"I.... secretly went to check on her a few minutes ago, she's fine," Catalina replied.**

**The Commander gave her a look,"And why did you go see her without my permission?"**

**"I..... got worried so I went to check on her," Catalina said.**

**The Commander gave her a look and suddenly Neon came off all the screens.**

**"See everything is alright and I bet she's fine t...." Catalina stopped.**

**She started having a vision. She saw a dark red room with a Digimon in the room with a shadow that she couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly the shadow moved to a door and opened it and went out. Right there in front of the door was Yoshi and Lalamon and then a tentacle from the Digimon grabbed them by their necks almost choking them. **

**"Yoshi," Catalina said emotionless.**

**Catalina suddenly felt shaking and when she snapped out of her vision she saw Marcus shaking her.**

**"Cat, Cat what's up?" Marcus said stopping the shaking and stared at her.**

**"Wha, what da ya mean?" Catalina asked confused.**

**"You totally spaced out for a minute there. You were about to say something and BAM you froze. Your face totally went blank and your eyes looked straight-forward. You just stood there really still without even moving a flinch," Lumbremon explained.**

**'You think Kyra could've explained the reactions I would have while having my visions,' Catalina thought.**

**"What was that you were saying about Yoshi?" Thomas asked (he came while Catalina was having her vision).**

**"Huh... oh, um, nothing just that Yoshi is... probably alright right now," Catalina smiled nervously.**

**Everyone gave her a look,"Quit giving me that look, sheesh. You look at me like if I were crazy," Catalina said with her arms crossed.**

**"Because maybe you are," Marcus mumbled.**

**"I heard that Marcus," Catalina then whacked him on the head.**

**A month later back at DATS...**

**''It's been a month since that digimon signal and the downloads for Neon's new songs have rapidly increased.'' Thomas said.**

**"Now it's more important to choose what to do next," Kudamon responded.**

**"You know what I choose. I choose we go in there and get this over with," Catalina responded.**

**"Wait! We still don't have any evidence. He's innocent until proven guilty," Yoshi defended.**

**"Yoshi would you open your eyes and face the facts. Everything is so obvious that Neon is behind it all," Thomas said with a touch of anger.**

**"What's Neon's schedule?" the commander asked.**

**"He'll be on a television program at 12pm." Megumi answered.**

**"He'll go back to work at 3pm." Miki said.**

**"I'll allow a coercive investigation and Thomas will take command." the Commander ordered.**

**"Commander, I would like you to take Yoshi off the investigation. Her feelings will get involved and interfere," Thomas responded.**

**"Very well. Yoshino you shall stay here at headquarters," the Commander ordered.**

**"What?!"**

**"Just do as your told," the Commander replied.**

**'Thomas, what are thinking,' Yoshino remarked in her thoughts.**

**At the RPG Building...**

**Marcus and Agumon were running up the stairs and stopped by a door waiting for the signal. Catalina and Lumbremon were outside the window, you know the one in which Catalina went to check on Yoshi the other night. Then Yoshino walked inside the building through the front.**

**"Thomas, Yoshi's going in," Megumi said.**

**"I knew this would happen. Turn on the hidden mic I set on her and let her go," Thomas ordered.**

**Marcus watched Yoshi get off the elevator and headed towards where Neon was.**

**"What the hell is Yoshi doing here?" Marcus asked.**

**"Yoshi, are you sure we should be doing this?" Lalamon asked.**

**''I want to settle this personally.'' Yoshino answered. Then she heard someone coming and the lights turned on in the room. Yoshino walked straight to the silver door with Lalamon floating behind her. She was about to open the door until Neon opened it from the inside. **

**Catalina suddenly smelled Yoshi's scent,"What is Yoshi doing?! But then again I think I saw this coming."**

**"We should move in now," Lumbremon whispered.**

**"Shhhh, not yet."**

**"So, you wanted to know my secret that bad," Neon responded.**

**"What are you doing here?" Lalamon asked in shock.**

**"Is that your Digimon? Cute," Neon said.**

**"Don't change the subject!" Lalamon said.**

**"I knew some people would be snooping on me, so, I made a fake schedule," Neon grinned as he let Yoshi and Lalamon in.**

**"What a son of a bitch of a human!" Catalina growled.**

**"And to think you're one of them," Neon sighed.**

**"You can't shelter a Digimon," Yoshi said.**

**"Don't order me around!" Neon shouted. Then the Keramon came out from its hiding place and Yoshino backed away a little. "This is the Digimon you're looking for. He can freely distribute my songs and rewrite the rankings.''**

**'My vision!' Catalina shocked."Now Lumbremon."**

**Catalina and Lumbremon opened the window quietly and waited for moment.**

**"Hitoshi, stop it!" Yoshino shouted back as the Keramon came closer and grabbed her by the neck and nearly choked her. It used its other hand and grabbed Lalamon and did the same thing.**

**"Get away from my friend jackass!" Catalina shouted.**

**"Catalina, what are you doing?!" Thomas shouted.**

**"What else, saving my friend from that damn Digimon," Catalina answered.**

**"Fireball punch," Lumbremon shooting at Keramon.**

**Keramon released Yoshi and Lalamon from his burnt tentacles. Marcus, Agumon, Thomas, and Gaomon finally come into the scene. **

**"No! Keramon is my partner! He's making me famous!" Neon shouted.**

**"You idiot!" Marcus -punhed Neon not enough to hurt him,"You become famous your own way not using Digimon or tricks!" Suddenly a camera flashed down the hallway.**

**"Stop making fun of me!" Neon shouted and Keramon glowed and digivolved into Chrysalimon.**

**"Oh what a joy he digivolved!" Catalina said sarcastically.**

**''Go Gaomon!'' Thomas shouted.**

**''Yes master! Rolling Upper!'' Gaomon shouted as he spun like a wheel but then a tentacle came down and smacked Gaomon to the ground.**

**''DNA Charge!''**

**Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!**

**Gaogamon quickly dodged the tentacles and bit into Chrysalimon's body as it crashed down onto the roof.**

**''Gaogamon! Finish him off!'' Thomas shouted as Gaogamon swiped at Chrysalimonbut it dodged as it grabbed the water tower and slammed it on Gaogamon. Water flowed everywhere as Gaomon gently floated to Thomas unconsious. Marcus and Agumon ran through the water as Chrysalimon's tentacles shot to the ground and Marcus punched one.**

**''DNA... Charge!'' Marcus shouted.**

**"Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"**

**Catalina then punched one of the tentacles as well,"My turn!"**

**"DNA... Charge!"**

**"Lumbremon digivolve to... LadyLumbremon!"**

**GeoGreymon and LadyLumbremon charged at Chrysalimon.**

**"Show him what ya got you guys!" Catalina and Marcus shouted.**

**"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon shouted.**

**"Fire Crossbow!"**

**Once their attacks collided together it shot towards Chrysalimon's direction and turned him into a digi-egg.**

**"Nice work you guys!" Catalina said and ran up to catch the digi-egg. When she caught she walked towards Lumbremon's direction and tripped but before she fell Marcus caught up with her and caught her.**

**"Thanks," Catalina smiled once Marcus pulled her back up.**

**"Your welcome."**

**"The operaton is complete." Thomas said.**

**"Boss, I'm seriously hungry. Can we stop for some pizza or something," Agumon whined.**

**"Your always hungry but yeah sure," Marcus answered.**

**Back in the building...**

**"I've got an amazing scoop!"the photographer said backing away.**

**"Hold it." Yoshino said as she flashed the memory erasure once he turned around and Neon walked up to her.**

**"What'll happen to me?" Neon asked.**

**"I have to erase your memory too." Yoshino answered.**

**"I guess it's a shame that the memory of meeting again will be erased."**

**"I'll remember for the both of us." Yoshino said as she flashed the device.**

**Back on the roof...**

**Yoshino walked to the end of the rooftop and stared off into the distance as Thomas walked up to her.**

**''It wasn't your fault you know.'' Thomas said.**

**''I know, but I can't help but feel guilty about everything.'' Yoshino said.**

**''Well try not to feel guilty alright.'' Thomas said giving her a "friend" hug. Yoshi returned her friend a hug and then both let go.**

**"Aw, that was so cute," Catalina said,"You know those two would make a great couple, don'tyou think Marcus?"**

**"Yup, they do,"Marcus put his arm around Catalina's shoulder,"Come on let's go home."**

**"Okay, I'm tired," she yawned while blushing a light pink from you know what.**

**"Me too," Marcus said.**

**Well, that chapters over. So, how did ya like good or bad or so so. Actually just R&R so I'll know your opinion okay. See ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version!**


	8. No More Secrets

**No More Secrets**

**Last time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version blonde head and hot head were gettin jealous. Yoshi was going undercover as a Neon's girlfriend since DATS had a feeling he was hiding a Digimon. Catalina's half-demons friends come and visit but to give her some good news and bad news. Catalina finds out she has a great power within her and that Shang- Laow's master plans to do something (you'll know if you read the 7th chapter). Yoshi starts to get hooked on Neon and defends him in the investigation. The team makes a plan that technically doesn't have Yoshi in included. Yoshi breaks the rules and disobeys the Commander's orders in not interfering in the plan anyway. Catalina and Yoshi become closer friends and might start telling their secrets to each other. I put up random things since I have no other idea what to put. Reminder: I do not own DDS(Digimon Data Squad). I skipped the chapter about Vilemon and all that crap and so I hope you remember what they were talking about at the end of the episode because this is the episode that comes after it.. If not they found out why Digimon kept coming to the Digital World and the Commander was gonna tell Marcus something, so there. Now go on and read the story, bye!**

**"I have to tell you all something," the Commander started off,"This mostly concerns you Marcus."**

**"Why does it include me mostly exactly?" Marcus asked.**

**"Your father... is still alive."**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"We found his signal in the Digital World, but the signal was lost just today."**

**"He still may be in the Digital World right?"**

**"Yes but we don't know where." the commander answered while everyone stared at Marcus.**

**"I want to find him Commander." Marcus said with a determined look.**

**"If you all want to go, then gather here tomorrow morning at 8:30."**

**What they didn't know was that there had been someone watching them and listening to them as well. That "someone" disappeared.**

**In the Demon World...**

**"They're planning on going to the Digital World, master. They're coming closer to the plan," replied a shadow who must've been in his half demon form.**

**"Hmmm.... maybe we should give them a congradulations by sharing a little something with them about Catalina," another voice replied with a smile.**

**"As you say master," the demon disappeared.**

**In the Morning at 8:30...**

**"My mom made these lunches for all of us," Marcus said carrying boxes wrapped in purple cloth.**

**"Boss, I don't think Thomas wants his share," Agumon said looking at Thomas.**

**"Then I guess we can eat his share," he smiled.**

**"So everyone decided to go with Marcus," the Commander said and they all nodded.**

**"You'll need the Radar, communicator and transmission markers." Miki said handing it to them.**

**"Great more tech I probably don't know how to use," Catalina mumbled as everyone got into the teleporting machine and got teleported to the Digital World.**

**In the Digital World...**

**"So this is the Digital World,"Yoshi amazed,"It's real beautiful."**

**Suddenly Catalina felt a sudden pain from the same electrical shock the last time she came. She dropped to her knees in pain and her teeth turning into fangs and the her nails to claws.'Not again, DAMN IT!' she thought through the pain. The electricity's intensity lowered a bit and then it ended. Catalina got back up but could still feel a bit of the pain.**

**"Cat, are you okay?" Marcus asked.**

**"Yeah, just great," Catalina holding on to Lumbremon's shoulder (human form) for support from the "episode".**

**'Weird, just like Catie when she came to Digital World with me. I wonder,' Marcus thought suspiciously.**

**"What was that all about?" Yoshi whispered to Catalina.**

**"I don't know. It happened to me last time when I came with Marcus to get Thomas," she whispered back and the container was transported a bit farther away from where they were."You think they could've at least transported it closer."**

**"Last on there is a rotten egg," Marcus shouted running towards where the container was transported.**

**"No fair Marcus!" Catalina said catching up to him with Lumbremon following.**

**"Don't forget us!" Yoshi and Lalamon said.**

**"Stop fooling around," Thomas replied.**

**"Oh come on Thomas, enjoy yourself for once,"Yoshi shouted behind her back.**

**Thomas was right beside Yoshi in just a few minutes.**

**"Hurry boss, we need Sarah's fried eggs," Agumon said OUT of the Digvice.**

**"Agumon! How did you get out!" Marcus asked.**

**"Sarah's fried eggs are at stake why wouldn't I get out," Agumon answered.**

**"Good point," Marcus smiled and suddenly a boomerang came out of nowhere and destroyed the container.**

**"NO! Sarah's fried eggs!! They never hurt anyone!" Agumon sniffled.**

**Lumbremon gave him a "Your crazy" look.**

**"Alright, who the fuck did that!" Marcus growled.**

**"Gaomon realize!"**

**"Lalamon realize!"**

**Catalina suddenly smelled the scent of human not too far away but close.**

**"There's a human close by," Catalina said.**

**"How would you know?" Marcus asked suspiciosly.**

**"I.... have a feeling," Catalina answered.**

**Back at DATS...**

**"We've lost Marcus and the others!" Miki shouted.**

**"The signal to the porthole has also died out!" Megumi added.**

**Back in the Digital World...**

**"That stupid boomerang is coming again!" Marcus shouted as the boomerang came again and they dodged it. A boy leaped through the trees as Catalina leaped into the trees after him.**

**"Where are you going?!" Thomas asked.**

**"I'm going after him!" Catalina shouted as he leaped away and the others ran after her. As they were running, a tree root came out of nowhere and grabbed Yoshino by the leg and lifted her up.**

**"Yoshi," Lalamon shouted as Catalina ran to the tree root**

**"Let her go you overgrown weed," Catalina shouted as she jumped up and slashed the tree root in half. It let Yoshino go as the boy swung down from a long vine and landed on Catalina. They fell down as the boy tried to punch her but Catalina easily grabbed both of his fists with one hand. The boy looked in Catalina's eyes and they turned crimson red with anger as Catalina growled and snarled, showing his razor sharp fangs. The boy saw that Catalina wasn't human and quickly got off of him.**

**'Wait... I feel like I know him,' Catalina thought.**

**''I'll save you Keenan!'' a bird digimon shouted as it through shuriken at Marcus but he easily dodged it and Keenan leaped back onto the tree where his partner was.**

**''You enemy of Digimon! I defeat you!'' Keenan shouted talking to Thomas, Yoshi, and Marcus.**

**''What the hell are you talking about!'' Catalina shouted back.**

**''Me no talk to you, you no human!'' Keenan shouted as everyone stared at Catalina surprised and confused besides Yoshi.**

**''What is wrong with you kid I am human!'' Catalina shouted a little nervous as the same electrical shock came back and she fell in her knees feeling the pain again. Everyone stared at him until the electrical shock **_**temporarily**_** went away.**

**''See, Digital World know she no human!''**

**''That still doesn't mean anything,'' Catalina said as she got up and the ground started shaking a little. Then a lion demon came to the others and stared down at them with glowing red eyes.**

**''Hello humans.'' It said. Then it noticed Catalina standing there with the others.**

**''Are you working with this boy?'' Thomas asked.**

**''As if I would work with this pathetic human and digimon.'' It answered then turned to Catalina."I see your still with these pathetic humas, Catalina."**

**''What?! How do you know my name?" Catalina shocked.**

**''Oh I know much about you.''**

**"What do you want with me?" Catalina asked calmly.**

**"Oh nothing just wanted to give your human friends a little present from my master," it said.**

**"What present would that be?" Marcus growled getting annoyed.**

**"Why just to tell you that there's a half demon among your group."**

**"What are you talking about?" Yoshi asked PRETENDING she didn't know since she knew what he was talking about.**

**"Ask Catalina what I'm talking about, she knows," it smiled and then ran away and disappeared.**

**"Cat, what was he talking about?" Marcus asked.**

**"I da know," Catalina shrugged.**

**"Don't act stupid with us Catalina what did he mean," Marcus said.**

**"I. Don't. Know," she repeated staring at his angry eyes.**

**"Catalina, just tell us. Don't play stupid with us. You know what he was talking about so spit it out," Marcus ordered once more with a bit of anger.**

**"Fine, I guess it can't be kept a secret forever," Catalina said going into her half demon form with the two swords and dagger at her side. She pulled her hood down and showed her golden hair. She stared at them sadly. Everyone was shocked besides Lumbremon, Yoshi, and Lalamon.**

**"Sure didn't see that coming," Gaomon said.**

**"Your the half demon that saved me from drowning," Marcus shocked.**

**"Your the one that came with Marcus to get me from the Digital World," Thomas responded.**

**"You helped me defeat Meramon,"Agumon astonished.**

**"Yeah, yeah I'm the one," Catalina sighed.**

**"Yoshi why aren't you shocked at this?" Gaomon asked suspiciously.**

**"Because," Yoshi then sighs,"I knew it all along that she was half demon."**

**"WHAT?!" the boys said.**

**"You too Lalamon and Lumbremon?" Agumon asked.**

**They nodded.**

**"Why didn't you tell us?" Thomas asked calmly.**

**"Because Catalina wanted to keep it a secret from you guys that's why," Yoshi answered.**

**"Also there's more to my story than just being a half demon," Catalina confessed out more.**

**"Like what?" Marcus growled.**

**"When I was eight years old I think I was wondering around the Digital World doing something. I had been kidnapped by a demon named Shang-Laow who took had been keeping an eye on me for his "master". He took me to him and the master wanted to erase my memory and yipee for him he did. I had forgotten everything about myself my name, my age, everything. Until my friends, the ones you met the other day, helped me recover a bit of my memory. They convinced me that I was a Digimon hunter and it took me 2 years to train. I hunted Digmon for 2 years too. At first they were working for Shang-Laow but they regretted doing this, lying to me, so they decided to quit. One day they found him talking to somebody and came back to me to tell the truth. I didn't believe them at first and I bailed on them. I was at the Digital World hunting Digimon and that's where I met Lumbremon. Good thing I didn't kill her either. I was about to though until I stared at a forest that triggered some of my memory although remembering things is too painful for me it gets on my nerves," Catalina explained.**

**"Wow!" Yoshi said.**

**"When you began your story why did you say you think you were wondering in the Digital World?" Thomas asked.**

**"Like I said the forest only triggered some of my memory. That forest was the very spot where Shang-Laow kidnapped me. I only remembered things that happened when Shang-Laow captured me and things that happened after that," she explained.**

**"Why didn't you ever tell us this?" Marcus asked.**

**"Because... I didn't want to put you guys in danger because of my fault," she said.**

**"Your always being the thoughtful one... sometimes," Lalamon responded.**

**"Yeah, sometimes," Catalina smiled.**

**"Tell them about your parents," Lumbremon whispered.**

**"What about your parents?" Marcus asked in a serious tone.**

**"I finally remembered what happened to them," Catalina said sadly."My mom died of illness in the Digital World and my dad... died from... sacraficing himself... from having some demon kill my mom to get me. I have this great power everyone wants."**

**"Sorry to hear that," Marcus said.**

**"Keenan's gone,"Catalina said,"Before you ask I can sense people, Digimons, and demons. "**

**Catalina suddenly fell on her knees in pain and not because of the electric shock this time. **

**"This is what she meant when she said remembering things was too painful for her," Lumbremon said.**

**//Begin Past Regaining//**

_**"Catalina, look who I found out in the forest," said a female voice.**_

_**"Who, Fridgimon?" asked a young Catalina.**_

_**"A baby human boy," Fridgimon said.**_

_**"Ooooo, he looks so cute," Catalina said.**_

_**"His name is Keenan and he'll be your baby brother," Fridgimon smiled.**_

_**"Huh, yay! I'm a big sister," Catalina jumped with joy.**_

_**"Catalina," said the baby Keenan.**_

_**"Momma he said my name, he said my name," Catalina smiled.**_

_**"Catalina big sister," Keenan smiled.**_

_**"Aw come here baby brother," she said and gave him a hug.**_

_**Both of them laughed and hugged each other.**_

_**"I knew you would love this," Fridgimon smiled.**_

_**"Thank you momma," Catalina smiled.**_

_**"Thank you momma," Keenan said.**_

_**Fridgimon and Catalina laugh with Keenan joining in.**_

**//End Past Regaining//**

**The pain ended and Catalina finally relaxed,"Keenan. That boy Keenan is my.... brother!"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Not biological brother kinda like adoptive brother," Catalina explained trying to stand."He and I were adopted by a Digimon called Fridgimon."**

**"Do you think he remembers you?" Lalamon asked.**

**"Maybe, I don't know," Catalina replied,"Well we better get a move on if we're gonna find your dad Marcus."**

**"Yeah, let's start behind those mountains," Agumon said.**

**Everyone started to walk off with Marcus and Catalina at the very back.**

**"Catalina, why didn't you ever tell me about all this?" Marcus asked.**

**"I didn't want to put you in danger Marcus. Can't you understand that," Catalina replied.**

**"You told Yoshi why not me?"**

**"Your the one I couldn't put in danger most of all. I would kill myself if anything happened to any of you guys. Now that you all now your lives will be put in danger and it will be all my fault," Catalina answered.**

**"Well don't kill yourself and don't blame it on yourself. We will get through this," Marcus said.**

**"Thanks Marcus," Catalina said giving him a hug.**

**They both blushed, unhugged, and started to walk.**

**Hope you liked. R&R.**


	9. Is This Possibly A New Friend?

**"Is This Possibly a New Friend"**

* * *

**Last time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version the Commander tells Marcus he's father is alive and Marcus decides to go to the Digital World to look for him. Everyone else decides to go with so I guess now it's a group mission. Once they got there everything was fine until a few minutes later they got attacked by a human kid, Keenan, and his Digimon, Falcomon and Catalina feels like she knows them. A lion demon interrupts and gives a clue on Catalina's little secret. Once he leaves Catalina finally confesses about her being a half demon and her life story that she **_**"CAN"**_** remember. She then starts to remember something else from her past. She remembers Keenan, Falcomon, her Digimon mother Fridgimon, and that her and Keenan are brother and sister, adopted by Fridgimon. By the way they're not really brother and sister but they're like brother and sister, oh you get my point, I hope. Also Gaogamon can digivolve to MachGaogamon and LadyLumbremon digivolved to Blazermon. I know it sounds like a male Digimon name and it sounds kinda dumb but hey it's all I could think of so.... just bare with me here. Read on dudes and chics!!!**

**"Yoshi, are you feeling okay?" Catalina asked worried.**

**"Yeah, just fine," she replied weakly until she fell to the ground.**

**"Yoshi!" Lalamon shrieked.**

**Everyone turned to see Yoshi on the ground and ran towards her. Lalamon floated over her and felt her forehead.**

**"She has a fever," Lalamon said worried.**

**Thomas knelt down beside her and lifted up her head," We need to take her somewhere."**

**"No, I'll be fine... we have to find... Marcus's father," she responded weakly.**

**"Not like this we're not," Catalina said,"We're taking you somewhere right now."**

**Thomas got up and put his hand on Yoshi's arm when suddenly the virus, that the guys don't about... yet, spread into Thomas's body. He then collapsed onto the floor.**

**"Thomas!" Gaomon shouted.**

**"Oh great now they're both sick," Catalina said," What are we going to do?"**

**"One thing we have to do is to get them somewhere and now," Marcus said seriously.**

**"Alright but maybe I should carry them, I don't need you guys getting sick too," Catalina replied.**

**"Won't you get sick too?" Gaomon asked.**

**"Nah, at least I don't think so," Catalina replied slowly," Well, we'll just have to find out then."**

**"Okay, if your willing to take the risk. But how are you going to carry both of them?" Lumbremon asks.**

**"Easy, I'll just transform into my second stage which means my FULL demon form," Catalina smiled.**

**"**_**FULL**_** Demon form?" Marcus and Agumon repeated.**

**Just then Catalina transformed to her half demon form and then she transformed again. There standing in front of them was a white tiger.**

**"Wow! That's cool, Cat," Marcus responded astonished.**

**Catalina picked Thomas and Yoshi up and putting them on her back.**

**Catalina and the rest of the gang started looking for somewhere to stay and they finally found a cave. Catalina got Thomas and Yoshi off her back and laid them down in the middle of the cave.**

**"What do you think they have?" Catalina asked.**

**"I'm not sure," Marcus answered.**

**"What do we do now?" asked Lumbremon.**

**"First of all, cool down that fever they have and second of all, find out what they have," Marcus replied seriously.**

**After they cooled down the fever by putting a wet towel on their foreheads Gaomon says," How do we figure out what they have? Thomas is the only person I know who knows about medicine."**

**"That's just great," Catalina responded sarcastically.**

**"How about we just let them rest for now," Lalamon answered.**

**"That sounds fine to me," Agumon replied. **

**A five minutes later when everybody, but Catalina and Lalamon, fell asleep Catalina was staring at Yoshi and Thomas.**

**"Catalina what is it?" asked Lalamon**

**"I feel.... like I've seen this sickness before. I'm not sure where I'm not sure when but.... I feel like I've seen this before," Catalina answered.**

**"Really? Why do you think that?" Lalamon asks.**

**"I don't know. I think it was....... when I was younger. Probably when I was with Keenan and Fri....." Catalina then paused.**

**She totally spaced out. She started to have a vision. She saw Falcomon, Agumon, Marcus, Lumbremon, and her inside a building. It was very big and old. Nobody was there just them. They came into a room with a computer in it. She had sat down and turned the computer and then Marcus left the room. Later on a vine came in and destroyed the computer. Catalina's vision ended at that point. **

**"Catalina, Catalina what's wrong?" Lalamon asked.**

**"Huh, nothing just spaced out for a minute," Catalina lied.**

**"Catalina, are you sure?" Lalamon asked a bit worried.**

**"Yeah, totally fine," Catalina smiled.**

**"Alright, I'll believe you," Lalamon said.**

**Catalina was thinking on whether telling Lalamon about the "secret" powers or not," Lalamon..... I have to tell you something."**

**"Yes."**

**"It's a secret I haven't told you all... yet."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I have.... these secret powers. I can see into the future... sometimes and I have super speed."**

**"Wow! Your always full of surprises aren't you Catalina."**

**"I guess so. Promise you won't tell anyone?"**

**"Promise."**

**"Thanks Lalamon. Your a good friend."**

**"But why don't you tell the rest?"**

**"Oh I will, just not now."**

**"Hmmmm.... ok."**

**"Thanks."**

**A fifteen minutes later when everybody took a rest Keenan and Falcomon landed in front of the cave and entered. Catalina suddenly woke up when she sensed someone else in the cave. So when they passed by her...**

**"Going somewhere boys," Catalina responded. When they turned around they didn't see nobody but when they looked up they saw Catalina on the cave ceiling.**

**"Me have no business with you," Keenan said.**

**Marcus then woke up," What's going on?" **

**"Oh nothing really just Keenan and Falcomon **_**trying **_**to come in here while we were sleeping," Catalina answered.**

**"What do you want you little brat," Agumon responded.(I'm surprised he woke up at all)**

**"You humans go back to Human World. Leave Digital World now!" Keenan then took out his boomerang about to fling it at someone (which that someone would be Marcus).**

**Just then Yoshi and Thomas each grabbed one of Keenan's arm," Stop it this instant."**

**When Keenan looked at Yoshi shocked and then the virus spread through Keenan's body. **

**"Oh boy, that didn't look good. Not one bit," Lalamon said and Keenan collapsed onto the floor.**

**"How dare you! You have infected Keenan with the virus!" Falcomon shouted as he flapped one wing to make a sandstorm in order for him to escape with Keenan who was on his back.**

**Catalina, Lumbremon, Marcus, and Agumon went outside to see where they were going when," Yoshi!...Thomas!"**

**They hurried back inside to see both Thomas and Yoshi even worse then before.**

**"That's it!" Catalina snapped her fingers.**

**"What's it," everybody replied in unison.**

**"I know what they have now. They have a virus," Catalina answered," And we need a vaccine or else..."**

**"Don't say that. That's not going to happen. We'll find this 'vaccine thingamabob'," Marcus said.**

**"Gaomon, Lumbremon what's 'being sick' mean?" Agumon asked them.**

**"I can't believe he's that dumb," Lumbremon said.**

**"I'm not dumb your dumb," Agumon retorted.**

**Lumbremon then turned into her Digimon form and threw a little fireball at Agumon.**

**"Ow!" Agumon yelled.**

**"That's Agumon for you," Gaomon responded back," Being sick means you can't do things like eat or sleep or many other things."**

**"You can't eat when your sick!" Agumon shouted.**

**"No, Agumon you can't eat and don't shout," Lumbremon said putting her finger to her mouth.**

**Just then Lumbremon and Gaomon saw Falcomon landing to where they were and they started to growl.**

**"Why are you guys growling?" Agumon asks and then he turns around,"Falcomon?!"**

**"I'm not here to fight," Falcomon responded.**

**"How can we trust you?" Lumbremon asked.**

**He just entered without answering Lumbremon's question.**

**In the cave...**

**"I sense... someone here," Catalina said.**

**"Who is it?" Lalamon asked.**

**"In order for you to cure them, you will have to go to Wanderer's Cape," Falcomon responded as everyone looked at him laying Keenan beside Thomas and Yoshi," There is a vaccine there that will cure them."**

**"And are you sure the vaccine is at Wanderer's Cape?" Marcus asked him.**

**"He wants to save Keenan's life so he wouldn't lie about it," Catalina replied while everyone looked at her.**

**"Why can't you go to Wanderer's Cape on your own?" Lumbremon asked.**

**"Digimon are afraid to go there since humans used to live there," Falcomon answered.**

**"Then we'll go with you, Catalina said.**

**Outside...**

**"Are you sure we'll make it, boss?" Agumon asks.**

**"Yeah, no problem," Marcus answers.**

**"Alright let's get going, Falcomon lead the way," Catalina said," Gaomon, Lalamon we're leaving you here with Thomas, Keenan, and Yoshi."**

**"Okay," they both replied.**

**So after a long walk they finally got to Wanderer's Cape.**

**"What. The crap," Marcus and Catalina said together as they came across an upside-down mansion.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"They've gone to Wanderer's Cape?" asked a big Digimon with a dog covered mask.**

**"Yes, what do we do now?" a rock Digimon asked.**

**"We let them go," the big Digimon answered.**

**"But... Merukimon sir," the rock Digimon asked confused.**

**"I said let them go, Gotsumon!" Merukimon shouted as Gotsumon just walked away.**

**"What is Merukimon thinking?" Gotsumon asked himself.**

**"You seem bemused Gotsumon," a plant Digimon responded coming out of the shadows.**

**"Blossomon!" he shouted surprised.**

**"You're right though, We can't let those humans wander around," said a smirking Blossomon.**

**"Yes, yes of course," Gotsumon said gratefully.**

**Back with Marcus and the gang...**

**"I have a bad feeling about this," Lumbremon said," Do we go in through here?"**

**"I-I don't know," Falcomon said while shaking.**

**"Ha ha, Falcomon's scared, Falcomon's scared," Agumon teased.**

**"I am not scared," Falcomon retorted.**

**"Agumon, stop being so mean to Falcomon," Catalina told him.**

**"Why should I," Agumon talked back.**

**"Listen to her Agumon or else," Marcus said annoyed as he opened the door.**

**"Awwww, okay," Agumon crossed his arms.**

**"Looks like nobodies been here for awhile," Lumbremon observed the place.**

**"Yeah, we could never tell that with it being so empty and full of cobwebs," Catalina replied sarcastically. Just then she remembered her vision she had last night.' My vision. This is it well part of it,' she thought as they came to a room with a computer in it.**

**"Well this proves humans were here," Catalina replied sitting down and turning the computer on.**

**"Hey it works," Marcus said surprised when Falcomon tugged on his shirt.**

**"We don't have time for this," Falcomon reminded them.**

**"Right. Marcus, you can go to find the vaccine. I'll stay and handle things here, okay?" Catalina says.**

**"Are you sure?" asked Lumbremon.**

**"Yeah, Thomas's isn't the only smart person on this team," Catalina smiled.**

**"Okay, let's go Agumon and Falcomon," Marcus leaving the room with the other two following.**

**"Your **_**that**_** smart?" asked Lumbremon.**

**"Not **_**that**_** smart but I took a few computer classes on hacking and stuff like that back in the Demon World," she smiled.**

**"That's... cool," was all Lumbremon could say.**

**With Marcus and them...**

**"Hey about we look in here," Marcus suggested going inside a dusty kitchen.**

**"Oh boy a kitchen! This is where Sarah keeps the fried eggs!" Agumon shouted as he to the refrigerator." Awwww, all there is a...... thingamabob," he said picking up the vaccine.**

**"That's it. That's the vaccine!" Falcomon shouted as Agumon almost dropped with in shock.**

**"**_**That's **_**a vaccine?" Marcus asked.**

**"Yes, it's the same one that Fridgimon gave Keenan," Falcomon answered.**

**"Hey, boss, isn't Fridgimon Ca...," Agumon started to say until Marcus covered his mouth.**

**Then Marcus whispered in his ear," Don't say a word. I don't think Cat wants us to say a word about that. Got it?"**

**Agumon started to talk but Marcus still had his mouth covered and then Agumon just nodded yes and then Marcus let go.**

**"What was that all about?" Falcomon asked.**

**"Nothing... nothing, it's just I knew Agumon was just about to say something really stupid and might as well just stop him right there," Marcus said while smiling nervously. **

**Just then a vine had come and tooken the vaccine out of Falcomon's (or whoever's) hands.**

**"Hey come back with that damn vaccine!" Marcus shouted while they ran after the vine, out of the room, and just to come across a huge flower.**

**"Wow! That's one big flower!" Agumon shouted.**

**"Falcomon! Your betrayal has made Merukimon furious!" Blossomon shouted," You will be punished for it!"**

**Just when Blossomon was about to attack Falcomon Marcus moved of the way with him.**

**With Catalina and Lumbremon...**

**"I can't hack it, I mean it's like they made it hack proof! I need the damn password!" Catalina replied with frustration.**

**"Well, I guess your not so smart after all," Lumbremon smirked.**

**Just then a vine had came and destroyed the computer.**

**"What the hell!" Lumbremon and Catalina said in unison.**

**'Well there goes the rest of my vision,' Catalina thought.**

**Back to the battle...**

**Agumon had used Pepper Breath on Blossomon's vine that had the vaccine causing it to fall. Falcomon flew up and caught it. Then Blossomon slammed Falcomon and Marcus caught him before he hit the floor.**

**"I'm only doing this for Keenan," Falcomon replied.**

**"Huh, figures," Marcus replies back.**

**"Boss, a little help over here would be nice," Agumon said while dodging one of Blossomon's vines.**

**"Falcomon take the vaccine and get outta here fast," Marcus said.**

**"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he shot a fire ball at Blossomon but it was easily blocked.**

**"Falcomon what are you waiting for?!" Marcus shouted at Falcomon who just stood there.**

**"Why do you trust me?" he asked.**

**"Look if Catalina kn... is okay with you then your okay in my book too," Marcus answered while Blossomon grabbed Agumon and Falcomon started to fly out of the door.**

**"You won't get away!" Blossomon shouted as a vine started heading towards Falcomon until...**

**"Fireball punch!" Lumbremon shouted as the attack hit the vine causing it to stop it's attack.**

**"What are you doing down here?" Marcus asked.**

**"Sorry Marcus but that damn overgrown weed destroyed the computer," Catalina answered.**

**"Catalina now?" Lumbremon asked.**

**"Oh yeah!" Catalina smiled and Lumbremon grab her, jumped up over Blossomon, and let go of Catalina so she could take a punch at Blossomon and activate her D.N.A Charge and which she did do that.**

**"Ready Lumbremon?" Catalina asked.**

**"No not really, duh I'm ready!" Lumbremon smiled.**

**"D.N.A.... Full Charge!"**

**"Lumbremon warp Digivolve to........ Blazermon!"**

**Blazermon has fire red colored hair that's in a ponytail, normal skin color, and fire red colored eyes. She wears one of those things that covers your mouth kinda like ninjas do that's the color red, a red v-neck long sleeve shirt with the sleeves dangling or whatever, red shorts, and red boots. **

**"You are all so annoying!" Blossomon shouted as the vines shot towards Blazermon but she dodged and punched Blossomon through the wall into the water. One of Blossomon's vines let go of Agumon and Blazermon caught him.**

**"Thanks," he said while she smiled and Blossomon emerged from the water and flew after Blazermon. **

**"Blazermon, Blossomon's behind us!" Catalina said to her (she was on her back).**

**"Hey, Catalina give me lift so I can punch that dumb flower," Marcus answered.**

**"Okay!" she answered and so Blazermon gave him a lift and let him jump out of her hands and punch Blossomon to have his D.N.A. Charge activated.**

**"D.N.A.... Full Charge!"**

**"Agumon warp Digivovle to........ RiseGreymon!"**

**"How about we combine both of your attacks so we can get this over with?" Catalina suggested to Blazermon.**

**"Alright," RiseGreymon replied.**

**So that's what they did. They put Marcus and Catalina back down at the upside-down mansion and attacked," Trident Revolver.... Fire Tornado!" Fire Tornado is one of Blazermon's attacks so, good thing she put Catalina down, huh. So when they hit Blossomon... BAM!!! Blossomon turned into a digi-egg.**

**"Alright! Now we can get outta here!" Catalina said.**

**"Let's go!" Marcus responded.**

**Back at the cave...**

**"We're back you guys," Catalina whispered.**

**"Their fever finally went down and they've gone to sleep," Gaomon responded.**

**"Falcomon gave them the vaccine before giving it to Keenan," Lalamon said.**

**"Well, that's good to know," Catalina smiled.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Keenan, your okay now thanks to them," Falcomon replied off a cliff.**

**"Me no care. Falcomon they humans," Keenan says.**

**"Well, you shouldn't hate the one who isn't," Falcomon said.**

**"Me don't just the ones that are human," he answered**

**Well, that's it for that chapter. How'd you guys like? See ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version!**


	10. Yoshi's Battle With Herself!

Yoshi's Battle With Herself!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Last Last time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version Yoshi had gotten infected by a virus and when Thomas tried to carry her he got infected too. So, Catalina had to carry both of them but since she couldn't do it in her half demon form she went off to the second stage, her full demon form. They found a cave and stayed there for the time being. Later on Keenan got infected too when he went to the cave and Yoshi and Thomas touched him. Since Falcomon wanted to cure Keenan and was too afraid, I guess, to go to Wanderer's Cape he went and asked Marcus and Catalina for their help. Once they got to Wanderer's Cape they got attacked by Blossomon. Falcomon left with the vaccine safely with the help with possibly a few new friends and possibly an old one.. So, read on my brothers from anotha mother and my sisters from.... anotha mother too.

At Night...

Catalina had been tossing and turning while she was TRYING to sleep. She was having a nightmare about Shang-Low and his master with his bloody red eyes. She dreamed of them taking away her great power they say she has and then she woke up.

"GRRRRRR! I can't sleep like this," Catalina replied and got up.

She walked outside the cave and started to look out at the sky,"It's so pretty out tonight."

"It sure is," replied a voice and when Catalina turned around it was Marcus.

"Marcus? What are you doing up?" Catalina asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You have a nightmare or something?" he asked her.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, more or less. I couldn't sleep either," she answered.

Marcus walked up to where Catalina was. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Marcus?" Catalina responded.

"Yeah."

"How come every time that I'm awake at night your always awake too?"

"I da know. Mere coincidence I guess," He answered.

"Mere coincidence huh," Catalina said with an arched eyebrow.

Marcus then looked at Catalina to see that she was sweating a bit,"That must've been one nightmare you had."

"Why do say that?" Catalina asked.

"Your sweating a bit," Marcus pointed out.

Catalina held her hand to her forehead and she felt that it was kinda wet,"Wow! I didn't know that."

"Maybe you should stay out here and get some fresh air," Marcus suggested.

"Yeah, I should," she said and both sat down against the wall.

Back in the cave...

**\\Flashback\\**

_**"Yoshi, please open the door," a woman pleaded.**_

_**"No! Leave me alone!" a young Yoshino shouted as she threw the flowers to the ground.**_

_**\\End Flashback\\**_

Yoshi opened her eyes from the dream she had about her past an started to look around the cave. Agumon was snoring his ass off on the other side of the cave and Lumbremon was still surprisingly asleep beside him but Marcus and Catalina were nowhere to be found. Then she saw Gaomon asleep but Thomas had been awake.

"Something wrong Yoshi?" Thomas asked.

"Huh, oh um.... nothing," Yoshi said,"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep real well," he answered,"And what are you doing up?"

"Just looking around," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing Thomas."

"Yoshi, somethings wrong and I know."

"I just don't feel like talking okay."

"Alright, I understand."

Meanwhile...

"I hear the human's movements." Merukimon said.

"I'll stop them!" Keenan shouted as he ran out and Falcomon followed.

"What! Falcomon gave the vaccine to those humans!" Gotsumon shouted from being told by those one-eyed digimon. "Traitors must be dealt with!"

Back with the Data Squad...

"Agumon can't you walk any faster?" Yoshi asked annoyed.

"No. I'm tired. Boss, carry me," Agumon whined.

"No! You'll probably make me break a leg carrying you!" Marcus retorted.

"I'll carry you Agumon," Catalina said picking Agumon up and him on her back,"You know sometimes it's unbelievable how lazy you are."

"Thanks, Catalina. See boss Catalina's even nicer than you. Maybe she should be my new boss," Agumon smirked.

"Pfft, whatever. Catalina isn't he heavy?" Marcus asked.

"No, not really. I'm a half demon soooooo...." Catalina said.

"Less talking more walking," Yoshi commended when suddenly a boomerang attacked her but before it could Lumbremon had pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks," Yoshi thanked her.

"No probs," Lumbremon winked at her.

"Boss, Keenan and Falcomon are attacking!" shouted Agumon.

"Nahhh, really?" Marcus said sarcastically.

"Watch out here it comes again!" Catalina warned them while changing into her half demon.

When Keenan threw the boomerang it came towards Thomas but before it could hit him Catalina ran and caught the boomerang with great speed and then she threw it back.

"WHOA!!! Cat you were.... fast!" Agumon replied astonsihed and just then Keenan actviated his D.N.A. Charge.

"Look it's... D.N.A. Charge!" Lalamon responded.

Falcomon digivolve to... Peckmon!"

While this happened Catalina had another vision. Catalina had heard something and felt the ground shaking and turned around to see an avalanche. She then tried to warn the others but instead she went into her demon form to grab the others and then..... Then her vision ended.

"Oh no, that vision is not such a good one but then again most of my visions aren't good," she said quietly.

Peckmon then put Keenan on his back and flew high up in the air,"Kunai Blade!"

"Oh no you don't!" Catalina shouted and when the kunai blades came right at them Catalina used her super speed to destroy them in just seconds.

Meanwhile...

"This is my chance! Come forth Mammothmon!" Gotsumon shouted as a mammothmon arised from the snow.

With the Data Squad...

"That doesn't sound good or feel good," Catalina replied while she heard something like ice breaking and felt the ground shaking. She turned around to see an avalanche headed their way. **'**There's the vision.' she thought.

"You guys look..." Catalina shouted but she went to her demon form and ran to the others.

But she was too late. The avalanche had come so fast she couldn't get their fast enough. Everybody got flooded away in the avalanche. Just then a ice shard had gone right through Catalina's upper-right part of her chest. She roared in pain to when it went in. Then the avalanched stopped.

With Yoshi and Thomas (who had fallen over a cavern or something)...

Yoshi woke up to see Thomas laying on the ground. She stood up and walked to him. He then woke up a few moments later.

"Thank god your alright Thomas," Yoshi said worringly.

"Yeah. Looks like your alright too," Thomas smiled getting up.

"We have to find a place to hide," Yoshi suggested.

"Alright let's find one,"Lalamon said.

So they started to search for one.

With the rest of the gang...

Marcus popped his head out from the piles of snow and then Agumon popped his head up. Lumbremon turned into her Digimon form and melted the ice around her and went back to her human form. Then Peckmon and Keenan got out of the snow.

"Where's Yoshi and Thomas?" asked Marcus and then he saw Gaomon over the cavern.

"Gaomon, where's Yoshi and Thomas?" Marcus asked.

"They fell over this cavern," Gaomon answered,

"We gotta go help them," Agumon said getting ready to go down there but then...

"Me not done with you yet!" shouted Keenan.

"You know kid your really starting to get on my last nerves," Marcus said," Gaomon you down there with Yoshi and Thomas I'll handle things here."

"I wonder where Catalina is?" Lumbremon asked until she saw Catalina's cap in the snow and then Catalina popped out of the snow.

"Catalina?!"

Back with Thomas and them...

Thomas and them met up with Gaomon when he got down there.

"Sir, I've found one over here," Gaomon responded.

"Great job Gaomon," Thomas complimented his Digimon.

Thomas told Yoshi and Lalamon and they all went inside the little cave.

"At this rate we will be discovered,"Lalamon replied,"We have to beat them."

"No way. We can't beat them,"Yoshi responded.

"What's wrong Yoshi?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, you're a brave member of DATS," Gaomon said,

"No, I'm just someone who holds people back," Yoshi said sadly,"I always felt that way."

"Yoshi, don't give us that shit!" Thomas replied.

"You just don't understand Thomas!" Yoshi responded.

"Is it because I can't digivolve to ultimate yet?" asked Lalamon,"Don't worry about that, you'll find a way becasue you are so s...."

"STOP IT!" Yoshi shouted,"I... I don't have talent."

Thomas then got up and made eye contact with her and puts his hands on her shoulders,"Yoshi... listen to me. You do have talent. You just always have to try your best and never give up. Your just as good as you wanna be. Do you understand me."

"You just don't get it Thomas," Yoshi said when she started crying.

"I might not understand but that doesn't matter one bit. Your still a strong, talented, useful, person,"Thomas said and then Yoshi gave Thomas a hug.

Thomas then started to blush deeply and so did Yoshi. A little one-eyed Digimon had spotted them and flew away.

"We've just been spotted!" Lalamon shouted.

"Crap," Yoshi said,"I can't take anymore of this," she said covering her ears while Lalamon went outside the cave.

With Marcus and Agumon and Keenan and Peckmon...

Keenan had just tried to hit Marcus with his boomerang but he missed.

"Kid, your really annoying me," Marcus growled.

"Catalina are you all right?" Lumbremon asked her.

"Not really. Shit, this hurts like crazy," Catalina groaned.

"Catalina what happened to you?" Agumon asked in total shock.

Back with Yoshi and them...

Lalamon had started to fight Mammothmon,"Sing a Song." She started to put Mammothmon to sleep.

"That song...."Yoshi said running out of the cave.

"Yes, Yoshi, you were the one who taught me this song. It guided me to you from the Digital World," Lalamon said as Yoshi ran up to her.

"I so sorry Lalamon. I always had you by my side," Yoshi replied.

"It's not just her," Thomas said coming out of the cave along with Gaomon.

"He's right and it's not just them. There's Catalina, Lumbremon, Marcus, and Agumon. Where are they anyway?" Lalamon responded.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon shouted throwing a rock at Mammothmon causing him to wake up,"Destroy them Mammothmon!"

"Let's do this Lalamon!" Yoshi shouted as her D.N.A. Charge surrounded her.

"D.N.A.... Full Charge!"

"Lalamon warp digivolve to..... Lilamon!"

"Alright!" replied Thomas.

"Beauty Slap!" Lilamon shouted slapping Mammothmon into mountain.

"Now Lilamon!" shouted Yoshi.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon shouted as she blasted Mammothmon until he turned into a Digi-egg.

"Damn! I will remember this!" Gotsumon shouted as he flew off.

"Well, we should get back with the others," Yoshi suggested.

"Yes we should," Thomas replied.

A few minutes later they met up with Marcus after the battle was over.

"Hey guys, glad your okay," Marcus said.

"Yeah," Yoshi said.

"Hey have you seen- Catalina?! Catalina what the hell happened to you?!" Marcus asked.

Catalina had her hand on the bloody spot on her upper-right chest," Oh nothing much just a big shard of ice stuck right about here."

"I'm gonna have to get that out," Thomas answered.

"How its not like you have a mini first aid kit in one of those compartments on your belt," Lumbremon responded.

"No but I do have friends who can get one," Catalina smiled weakly. Catalina then summoned her friends and what do you know they had a first aid kit.

"One first aid kit," Chris said as he handed it to Thomas.

"Thank you," Thomas then began to work.

After cleaning the wound he did whatever you would do to a wound like that.

"That seemed pretty deep," Kyra said.

"It was. It will take a few weeks to heal," Thomas said as he handed Skye the kit.

"Well come on. We have a certain Digimon to see," Catalina said

Well how was that chapter? See ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version. ^_^


	11. Driving To Keenan's

**Driving To Keenan's**

So… I am really definitely sorry for not updating as soon as you guys wanted me to so instead of doing the usual intro I'll just go on with the story which I hope you will like this chapter. Also I skipped an episode so… yeah… anyway… and Falcomon knows about Catalina now Keenan doesn't.

**At DATS…**

"What are you guys doing?" Marcus shouted as doctors tried to hold him down on the table.

"Let me go!" Keenan was also struggling under the doctor's hands.

"I have to go back! I have to go back and help that old guy!" when Marcus was close to relieve himself from the doctors grasp they just strapped his hands down.

"Marcus, there's nothing else we can do. Besides, the Chief wouldn't act so hastily," Marcus and Keenan stopped their struggling which gave the doctors a chance to finish with them.

"He's a chief?" Catalina asked as she was putting her jacket back on and the Commander nodded," Who would've guessed he was Chief."

"I've found the location of Keenan's parents, they are located in the Alps," said the Commander as he gave Catalina the coordinates. Catalina went and whispered something into the Commander's ear," We can talk about it outside."

**Later on outside…**

"Let me go!" Keenan shouted as he struggled in Marcus's arms," My mother no human!"

"It's not like you really have anywhere else to go, kid," Keenan began to calm down," What I thought."

"Alright, let's go," Catalina jingled the keys in her hand and opened the car door.

"I thought Yoshi was driving?" Agumon asked," You're too young to drive aren't you?"

"I kind of took some driving lessons back in the Demon World from Kyra's older brother," Catalina smiled," Well, come on."

"Hold on, I'm trying to decide whether I want to get in the same car as you," Lumbremon smirked at her.

**In the Digital World…**

"Those humans!" Merukimon stomped his foot on the ground.

"What about Catalina sir?" Gotsumon asked," She helped the humans come into your palace."

"I don't blame her for the mistakes those rotten humans have made," he looked off into the distance thinking back at the memories he had of Catalina, treating her and Keenan as if they were his own.

"What should we do now, Merukimon?"

"Bring Keenan and Falcomon back here," Merukimon ordered.

"Right away, Merukimon, sir," Gotsumon ran off with a smrik on his face.

**Back with the others…**

Keenan gasped in awe," What all this stuff?"

"That is what you call a television. It's where you can watch moving pictures. I have one at my house," Marcus explained.

"Ha! Merukimon has hundreds of those in Digital World!" Keenan gloated.

"Yeah, right, why would he need that many!" Marcus shouted back.

"Would you two shut up already!" Catalina shouted," I swear you two are starting to give me a headache."

"Keenan, are you alright?" Falcomon asked as they all looked back at him to see him with his hand over his mouth.

"Boss, I think he's about to blow!" Agumon shouted as Catalina started to put the petal to the metal.

After stopping the car at a nearby store, Catalina and Marcus went inside to get some stuff.

"Keenan, do you feel better now?" Catalina asked him as she opened the car door.

"Fine," Keenan answered, his voice so low only she could hear what he said.

"Here, eat this," Marcus handed him a hot dog," It's pretty good."

Falcomon took his share of the food," Enan is ely ud." (Keenan this is really good.)

Agumon stuffed his face with the food Marcus had brought them," If you don't want you share I can e―" He was cut off when Keenan grabbed the food and started munching it down as if there were no tomorrow.

"I can just imagine how much of a pig they resemble," Lumbremon said from the digivice," Actually, I take that back I don't feel like throwing up in here."

Minutes later after much eating and drinking… and some arguing, everybody had fallen asleep besides Lumbremon.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Catalina looked over at Marcus, snoring as loud as he could," Well at least there's peace."

"Keenan seemed to have taken the news about you being his sister well," Lumbremon said but frowned by the expression on Catalina's face," I thought you told him."

"I was going to tell him but we kind of got distracted with a giant Digimon attacking us," Catalina answered and then sighed," I'll tell him but I don't think I can tell him now. I mean he's about to meet his biological parents, I don't even know how he's going to take the news."

"You have to tell him now, Cat, you can't keep it a secret forever," Lumbremon heard Marcus snore," Good lord."

"Digimon response up north in Area X," Miki said over the earpiece and Catalina sped the car causing everybody to wake up.

"What's your problem? Were you that annoyed with the fighting that you wanted to kill us?" Marcus shouted.

"Digimon alert, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna miss it," Catalina said swerving into in area where they found three Okuwamon rampaging in the forests.

"That's Okuwamon!" Falcomon shouted while getting out of the car.

"Alright let's do this!" Marcus ran up to one punching him in the leg." D.N.A… Full Charge!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to… RiseGreymon!"

"Lumbremon Realize! Lumbremon are you ready for some action?"

"I was born ready!" Catalina jumped up high in the air and punched one of the Okuwamon in the face," D.N.A… Full Charge!"

"Lumbremon warp digivolve to… Blazermon."

"Trident Revolver!"

"Pyro Whip!"

They destroyed two Okuwamon leaving only one left," You still feel like fighting or do you wanna run off?"

"I'll get you back for this humans!" Gotsumon shouted as he flew off on the remaining Okuwamon's back.

Agumon and Lumbremon returned back to their rookie level giving each other a high five," Oh yeah! We are beast!"

"That was a pretty short battle," Catalina looked back at Keenan, who was seemed a bit shocked," Come on everyone back in the car."

After more hours of arguing they finally reached Keenan's house.

Marcus got out of the car and looked over at the house in front of him" Here we are Keenan, your parent's house."

Well… yeah y'all must be a bit mad about me not updating for maybe about a year or so again reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaally sorry about that. I've had a busy high school year considering we take college classes there too. So I hope you like this chapter and I know it was kind of short but you know please review and I'll see you next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version. ^^


	12. Keenan Meets His Parents

**Keenan Meets His Parents**

Last time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version everyone came back from the Digital World and had to get vaccinated…. I think. The Commander found the location of Keenan's biological parents, which Keenan still resented. Catalina convinced the Commander to allow her to drive considering the fact she knew how to. While on their way there they encounter three Okuwamon attacks, Gotsumon being the one that brought them there. The battle was short and after many hours of arguing later they finally arrived to Keenan's house. So enjoy this chapter. Oh, and one question, if you guys really don't read this part, please do say so I won't have to bother writing it, it would help some.

"This is Keenan's house?" Falcomon asked looking over at the house in awe.

"Well, these are the coordinates the Commander gave us so I'm guessing so," Catalina answered as she watched Keenan who was still in the car.

"Do you remember this place Keenan?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, really, that was ten years ago, you expect him to remember that?" Lumbremon sounded confused.

"Well, I still remember how I got this scar ten years ago," Marcus pointed to a small scar on his right arm.

"Well that's you," Catalina sensed two humans in the back," Come on, they're in the backyard."

They all quietly ran to the back to find a tall woman with flowers in her hand talking to baby to a little baby girl. After Keenan looked at this he ran off with Falcomon chasing after him.

"Keenan!" Marcus shouted chasing after them both.

"Boss! Watch out!" Agumon warned after seeing a man riding a motorcycle but he gave a late warning and both him and Marcus ran into him.

"It's not time to take a nap now," Lumbremon scowled," Come on, Cat."

Catalina shrugged her shoulders and followed behind Lumbremon leaving Marcus and Agumon on the ground.

"Are you from DATS?" the man asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Marcus asked with a confused look on his face.

"The uniform speaks for you," he stood up and helped Marcus up," I'm Kevin Crier, Keenan's father. I heard from Sampson that Keenan was found."

"Yeah, he was raised by a Digimon and now he thinks he is one."

"I'm glad to know he's still alive, now please leave us alone."

"What? "

Kevin took a long look at his wife," If Michelle were to find out about it, she would be distressed again."

"But Keenan's you son!"

"I know he is but, I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

Marcus just looked at him,"Fine, let's go Agumon."

**With Keenan and the others…**

"Keenan, don't you want to meet your mother?" Falcomon asked trying to calm down his friend.

"No, she not my mother! My mother Frigimon!" Keenan shouted.

Catalina tapped Falcomon on the shoulder," Let me talk to him."

Falcomon nodded and left with Lumbremon. Catalina looked at Keenan, his back turned her not wanting to talk to her.

"Keenan, you need to stop this," Keenan looked back at her, an angry expression arising on his face.

"No! I still no forget what humans did!" Keenan shouted back at her.

"You think I can't either," Keenan looked at her confused," You still don't remember do you? I didn't think so after all these years. You don't remember your big sister that use to watch you and play with you."

Keenan looked at her long and hard and then it finally hit, right now he was staring at his sister, the one he loved to be with when he was younger," Catalina? But?"

"Yeah, I know, you haven't seen me for awhile now and all and why did I leave you. Well, it's sort of a long story," she smiled.

"Why? Why you no understand Frigimon my mother, she your mother too!"

"Keenan, I know who my real mother, unfortunately she died in the Digital World but Frigimon was just like her though," she sighed," Keenan, you have to accept it, she is your mother."

"No! She not mother!" Keenan ran off just as it started to rain leaving Catalina alone.

"I tried Frigimon, I really did," she sighed and went off to find the others.

**Meanwhile with the Criers…**

Kevin was looking back at the old Digital Gate that they had built years ago and sighed," Keenan."

Lightning striked the house causing the Digital Gate to open and allowed a Hagurumon through.

Michelle had come inside and saw the Digimon right before her," Michelle, get back!"

Both started to run out of the building and into the house," Darkness Gear!" Hagurumon took control of the toy robot and it started to grow bigger and bigger. As the Criers were almost close from escaping the house Hagurumon had token Michelle by the legs and pulled her back.

"Grab my hand, Michelle!" Kevin shouted as he tried to reach her hand.

Michelle handed the baby to Kevin just before the door could close," Please take care of Yuka."

"Michelle!" he shouted at the top of lungs and started to run off with the baby.

**With others…**

"Hey, Marcus and Agumon aren't here yet?" Catalina asked as she sat down on a bench.

"No, where's Keenan?" Falcomon asked, worry filling his voice.

" I tried to talk to him but he just ran off so, I let him go," Catalina sighed," I just wish he could understand."

"Where's Keenan?" Marcus asked and Catalina jumped up a bit," I thought you could sense when people are around."

"I'm a half-demon not a work of magic, Marcus," Catalna lightly punched him on his shoulder.

"We have to go find Keenan," Falcomon spoke out.

"Should we tell the Commander?" Marcus asked.

Everyone just looked at him," Did lightning strike you or something? You really want to tell the Commander that we let Keenan go."

"Well technically you let him go but," Catalina glared at Lumbremon," Okay, sorry."

They started to imagine the yelling the Commander would give them if they told him they had lost Keenan and cam right out of it.

"Not such a pretty thing to see," Catalina's earpiece started to come one.

"Catalina," the Commander said, speak of the devil.

"Yes, sir."

"A Digimon signal has appeared at point K90. You must go there immediately ," he ordered and got off.

"Point K90…. That's where Keenan's parents live!" all of them ran off in the direction of the Criers.

After arriving they saw Hagurumon roaming around attacking them when he saw him.

Keenan was just behind them hiding in one of the trees," Did Gotsumon tell him to come for me?"

"Did a Digital Gate open or something?" Marcus asked as he looked up at Hagurumon.

"Keenan, you can come out now," Catalina spoke out as Keenan jumped beside her.

"How?"

"You forget that I'm a half demon," she smiled.

"Somebody!" they heard Kevin cry," Somebody please help me! My wife is stuck inside of that thing!"

"That really just sounds weird," Lumbremon pointed out as Falcomon and Agumon agreed.

"Momma? Momma? Momma, where are you, Momma?" the robot cried as he looked back and forth.

"Momma? What the hell is he talking about?" Catalina just looked at it.

Keenan looked up at it and started to have a flashback of when he was younger. He was laying in the snow with his little toy robot in hand crying out for his mother.

"You're starting to remember something aren't you, Keenan?" Falcomon asked.

"Well, Agumon, let's kick some butt," Marcus grinned but Catalina stopped him before he could activate his D.N.A. Charge.

"Wait," she looked back at Keenan," Maybe would should get your mom out of there first, don't you think, Keenan?" He just took a glance at her and nodded his head," Well then come on."

Catalina jumped up and to where Hagurumon was keeping Michelle," Pyro Kick!" She the door flew off and she cut Michelle free of the wire, Keenan caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Michelle!" Kevin ran towards her to check if she was okay and hugged her as tight as he could.

She looked over and saw Keenan looked back at her,"K-Keenan, is that you?" She ran towards him and hugged him tight. He stood there, a little surprised with what all was going on.

Just then four new people came into scene, three looked like security while the other one looked the man in charge.

"Professor Crier, you are under arrest under the behalf NGCM," said the short one.

"Director Hashima I―" Kevin was off.

What? Arrested for what? He hasn't done anything!" Marcus blurted out.

"Professor Crier has performed illegal affairs with Digimon and experimented in opening the Digital Gate," Hashima replied angrily.

"No, Kevin has done no such thing!" Michelle cried out.

"Take her as well," Hashima simply ordered as the men walked up to her.

Marcus and Catalina stood in front of both Kevin and Michelle," You're not laying one finger on these two."

"Move out of they way or we will force you out of the way," Hashima warned.

"Then we'll just have to use force," both smirked and attacked the security guards leaving all three on the ground in just seconds.

"Stop!" Keenan shouted," I did it! I do all that!"

"Ah, Keenan, I see you're still alive. Take him away," but just before they could get him.

"Keenan!" they all shouted.

**Meanwhile in the Digital World…**

"Are you trying to imply that he betrayed us, Gotsumon?" Merukimon asked.

"Yes, sir. When I found him and tried to bring him back he ignored me and attacked."

"I don't think Keenan would do such a thing," Merukimon said.

"But, it's true sir. Should I go destroy the Human maybe even the Demon World."

"No, nothing will come destroying the two worlds."

"Don't tell me your afraid, Merukimon," a voice said.

"Hello, old friend."

Well, what an interesting adventure and now Keenan finally knows about Catalina being his sister, what a wonderful thing. I hope your glad that I updated another chapter so soon. Please review and I'll see ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version.


	13. Digital Attack

**Digital Attack**

I've decided to put the intro yet since I'm updating the chapters really quick and I will await your answer. So have fun with the chapter.

"Why are you here, SaberLeomon?" Merukimon asked.

"I'm here to tell you that the Digital World is in more danger than it ever has, if you keep letting the humans do as they please it'll be too late," SaberLeomon answered.

"I don't think Catalina would allow that."

"She's working with them? That little half-demon traitor!"

"She is but I don't think she'd let the humans destroy her old home."

"How are you sure of that, Merukimon?"

"I know Catalina well."

"Your ways won't help keep the Digital World together."

**In the Human World…**

"Where did he go?" asked one of the guards.

"Just find him! Hashima's orders!" said another as they ran off.

Falcomon peeked his head out of one of the trees," The coast is clear, Keenan. Both he and Keenan jumped out of the tree to see the DATS car skid through the forest.

"Jump in, Keenan!" Marcus shouted.

"Shit, they got away!" growled the guard.

**Back in the Digital World…**

"Wait, SaberLeomon!" Gotsumon called out.

SaberLeomon looked back," What is it you want, Gotsumon?"

"I agree with the intentions you have to protect the Digital World. Please, let me carry on your plans for you."

"I see."

"If you were to supply me with the troops I will direct the army myself and be great service to you," Gotsumon looked up to SaberLeomon.

"Alright, but do not fail me.

**In the Human World…**

"And you just ignored the Director's orders and brought Keenan here," the Commander repeated.

"I wasn't just gonna leave my brother behind," Catalina said with an annoyed tone.

"Besides it was all a misunderstanding," Lumbremon answered back," All he wanted to do was protect his parents."

"After that stunt I don't think they'll leave us alone now," Thomas said.

While they were talking Keenan and Falcomon secretly left the room without anyone notcing, or so they thought. Catalina and Marcus took notice and snuck out after them.

"We'll need to find a safer place then," Commander took notice of the absences in the room," Where is the rest of the team?"

**Back outside…**

"Keenan, where do you think you're going?" Catalina asked.

"No follow me!" Keenan shouted," Falcomon, go back to Digital World!"

"I can't, Keenan, besides I want to stay with you," Falcomon said.

"No, don't follow me!" Keenan ran off and they all ran after them.

"Keenan, you can always stay with me," Marcus suggested," She loves the company."

"She really does," Catalina added in.

"Really?" Keenan asked a little surprised.

"Sure why not," Marcus gave him a small noogie and Keenan, out of nowhere, hugs him.

"Thank you."

Catalina was smiling but then shot her head up in the sky," Digimon and lots of them. A whole army from the feels of it."

There were Digimon flying In sky and other rampaging through the streets.

"All DATS members meet up at Y408!" the Commander ordered through their earpiece.

"This has got to be the worst of the worst," Yoshi groaned.

"We can take 'em," Agumon was filled with confidence.

"Definitely!" both Catalina and Marcus activated their D.N.A. Charge.

"D.N.A. Full Charge!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to… RiseGreymon!"

"Lumbremon warp digivolve to… Blazermon!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to…. MachGaogamon!"

"Lalamon warp digivolve to… Lilamon!"

"Pyro Whip!" Blazermon rounded up three Boarmon and turned them to digi-eggs.

"Marvel Shot," Lilamon shouted as she shot a Boarmon about to stomp a kid.

"Lilamon look out!" Yoshi shouted as she saw a Boarmon headed straight for her but MachGaogamon punched it aside before it could attack her.

**At DATS…**

"This is starting to get out of hand," Kudamon said as the Commander was looking at his Digivice but then put it back up as soon as the Director came in.

**Back with others…**

"Trident Revolver!"

"Pyro Tornado!"

"There's too many boss!"

"We can sort of see that but we have to protect the city!" Marcus saw Lilamon and MachGaogamon surrounded by Digimon," Cat, I think we need some help."

"Way ahead of ya!" Catalina smiled as she summoned her friends.

"Hey Cat w―Whoa! Planning a party without us?" Chirs asked.

"Talk later. Help them over there," Catalina ordered.

"Yes ma'am," all four turned into their demons forms and started to go wild on the Digimon but the Digimon sent missles headed towards Marcus, Yoshi, and Thomas. Once the smoke cleared up they all looked to see a barrier around them. Once it disappeared they started to stumble a bit.

"That really takes a lot out of you," Catalina said," Thanks guys. Hey where's Jared?"

"Said he had something important to do…. Shang-Laow's summoning see ya later," Skyler said and they disappeared.

"Attention humans, we will stop our attack for one hour. During that time, we have two conditions and if you accept them we shall return to the Digital World," Gotsumon ordered.

Catalina laughed," You joking, right?"

"One destroy all equipment that connects the Human World to the Digital World. Second, hand over the person responsible for all this trouble," Gotsumon said.

"You must be one damn crazy bag of rocks if you think we're going to listen to you!" Catalina shouted.

"We will accept," the Director said over the earpiece," We will immediately search for Keenan and give them to the Digimon."

"I'm not following those orders! Why would I do that to Keenan, my own brother!" Catalina retorted angrily.

"If you do not follow orders you will be fired," Hashima warned.

"Fire me, I don't care. All you are is a stubborn cranky human midget," Catalina growled," I quit!"

Catalina took off her earpiece and flung it on the ground so hard it broke into pieces. Everyone seemed shocked by her actions as Blazermon flew beside her.

"Cat, are you sure about what your doing?" Blazermon asked her.

Catalina shot her a look, her eyes flaming red, burning with anger," Let's go!"

She walked off, turning to her half demon form with Blazermon following right behind her.

"Keenan, don't do this," Falcomon told Keenan.

"Gotsumon! I right here! Stop attacking!" Gotsumon flew to him.

"Pretty brave to give yourself up," Gotsumon grinned until a white tiger knocked him unto a building causing it to collapse on him.

"Catalina?"

Catalina turned back to her half demon form," Keenan, you don't have to do this!"

"I bring destruction, I belong nowhere!" Keenan shouted out sadly.

"I told you you could always stay with me!" Marcus said.

"Let's just hurry up and end this!" Gotsumon said until a fireball knocked him back into the building.

"Nobody was talking to you!" Catalina shouted angrily.

"So you called of the truce," Gotsumon smirked," Then let's continue the attack."

"Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon attacked five Boarmon and just when a Boarmon was about to attack Yoshi Thomas moved her out of the way.

"Thanks Thomas," Yoshi said as Thomas smiled.

"There's still too many!" Catalina shouted.

"Looks like they're fighting a bitter battle. Maybe I should lend out a hand," a man said in the shadows as he pressed a button causing a Digital Gate to open.

"What….The hell," Catalina said as all the Digimon began to get sucked up in the Digital Gate.

"Everybody hang on to something!" Yoshi shouted out as they all held onto something.

After the last Digimon disappeared, the Digital Gate closed up.

"Is everybody alright?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah," Marcus groaned.

"What was that all about anyway?"

Well that was the end of that chapter. Catalina quits DATS and Keenan's living with Marcus. Well see ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version.


	14. SaberLeomon's In Town

**SaberLeomon's In Town**

….. I think I'll go straight to the story this time ^^

**At DATS…**

"No doubt that it was a Digital Gate," Kudamon said.

"Maybe someone opened it on purpose?" Lumbremon said making it seem more like it was question.

"Commander, why is Cat still here if she quit DATS?" Agumon asked.

"I'm might be off the team but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop helping," Catalina growled.

"Why did you quit DATS again?" Lumbremon asked.

"I can't stand to work with an annoying―" she stopped when she noticed the look on the Commander's face," Director."

Miki came into the room, a disappointing look on her face," He won't talk or eat anything."

"Let me go talk to him," just as Catalina was about to walk out the director came in with another man at his side.

"Well, that's not good now is it?" the director said," I'd for you all to meet Professor Kurata, the man who opened the Digital Gate for you all."

"Kurata, it's been awhile since I last you saw you," said the Commander.

"I was lucky to have opened it too," Kurata smiled.

The director noticed Catalina glaring at him," What are you still doing here, I fired you?"

"Correction, I quit and the Commander allowed me to stay here, I'm off the team but I'm still willing to help," she snarled at him.

"Ah, you must be the famous half demon I've heard so much about, Catalina," Kurata gave her a small smirk.

"Yeah," Catalina took a hard look at him '_Why do I feel like I've seen him before?'_ Catalina began to get a headache and left the room.

"You guys, Keenan's escaping!" Megumi warned as they ran into the hall.

"Keenan, stop," Marcus said.

"No! Be better off without me!" Keenan shouted.

"Keenan, I told you, you can always stay with me," Marcus said as he stopped in front of Keenan.

"Marcus, you really are something. Where's Catalina?" Thomas asked as Hashima and Kurata left.

"I saw her leave when right after Hashima and Kurata stopped talking to her. Probably still mad," Marcus said," Come on, Keenan, let's go look for your sister."

As they left the building they noticed Catalina was outside the entrance, leaning against the wall frozen.

"Catalina?" Keenan shaked her lightly and she back to life.

"Uh, yeah, hey, Keenan," she said softly.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, fine, I just got a headache."

"Did you remember something?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I felt like I knew him from somewhere," Catalina glanced over at Keenan," Ready to meet everyone, Keenan?"

**At Marcus's house…**

"Well, here we are," Marcus opened the door to his house.

Kristy heard Marcus come into the house and came running," Hi guys. Who's your friend?"

"Kristy, this is Keenan and Falcomon. They'll be staying with us for awhile," Marcus explained.

"Also my brother, not biological brother or anything but… you get," Catalina smiled.

"No offense, Cat, but your brother and his Digimon stink!" Kristy blurted out throwing them both into a bathtub filled with warm water.

"I think I'll take one too," Marcus passed by Kristy and messed around with her hair.

"Wait for me boss!" Agumon ran into the bathroom.

"Agumon, wait no! There's not―" but he was too late, Agumon had already jumped in.

**After dinner…**

"Keenan you'll be sleeping with Marcus," Catalina pointed to his room," I'll be in here with Kristy, got it?" Keenan nodded his head in understanding and left to join the others. Catalina went and sat on the couch.

"So, what's this I hear about Keenan being your brother?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, there's a whole story to that," Catalina sighed and started from the beginning.

After she had finished Sarah gave her a smile," Well, you've had quite a life haven't you?"

"One that you cannot imagine," Catalina laughed.

"So how did the others take it?" Kristy asked.

"Well Yoshi already knew, Thomas and Marcus seemed a bit surprised but Marcus did seem a bit mad," Catalina started to remember that day and a small grin came on her face.

Just then they heard a bang coming from the boys' room and laughter.

"Boys" Kristy rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to hit the shower," Catalina stood up and left for the bathroom filling the tub with hot water.

Just as she turned off the water she started to have vision.

"It's the same one from this afternoon! SaberLeomon's coming to the Human World I get it. I'll deal with him when her gets here," Catalina spoke to herself," Can I disable this power?"

**Later that night…**

Catalina woke up after having, yet again, another nightmare. Mad at the fact that she couldn't sleep she quietly slipped out of Kristy's room and onto the roof to find Keenan already there.

"Hey, Keenan," she whispered as she sat beside him.

"Oh, Catalina," he looked down at his hands, a sad little expression on his face.

"Hm, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing wrong."

"Keenan, I may have not seen you for a few years but I can't tell when something's wrong. So what is it?"

Keenan sighed," I miss Frigimon."

"Oh, it's about that, huh. I know I miss her too. She was just like my mother. I still remember that day she brought you home."

"Me remember too."

Each one of them began to think back on their memories and Catalina noticed a tear a Keenan's face.

"Don't worry, Keenan. Once we find out who did that to Frigimon we will avenge her death," Catalina lightly punched him on the arm and hugged him tight," Come on, let's go to bed."

**In the Digital World…**

"I am so sorry SaberLeomon. Those rotten humans… and Catalina," Gotsumon said.

"Gotsumon, you do remember the day, the day when they attacked the Digital World?"

"How can I forget."

"I will get revenge on them and I will do it myself."

"And the demons?"

"I can do nothing about them, they are too strong."

"Maybe I can help you," they heard a voiced say in the shadows, a lion demon jumped out into the open," My master offers his services to you."

"Why should I trust you?" SaberLeomon asked suspiciously.

"Let's say he doesn't like the humans either."

"Alright then, you can go after someone in particular."

**Human World…**

"Wait… Something, something's here," Catalina said and left the house.

"Lila Shower!" Lilamon blasted SaberLeomon but it had no affect on him.

"Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon's attack had no affect and he got slammed into a tower.

"Any Digimon that teams up with a human is pathetic!" SaberLeomon said and he didn't see Catalina or Marcus punch him.

"Agumon warp digivolve to… RiseGreymon!"

"Lumbremon warp digivolve to… Blazermon!"

"Then call me pathetic because I love my partner!" Blazermon shouted out," Pyro Whip!"

SaberLeomon glanced over at Marcus and spotted Catalina right beside him. He turned his head and signaled for the lion demon to come out.

"I'll handle the lion demon, Blazermon, you go help the others with the Digimon," Catalina ordered.

"Nice to see you Catalina," the lion transformed to its half demon form. He wore a dark blue hoodie, black pants, and blue shoes.

"Come on, you're not afraid to hit a girl are you?" Catalina taunted the mysterious half demon boy.

"No, just waiting to do this," he said as he jumped at her, trying to punch her but she dodged it.

"Too quick for ya?" she grinned.

"Not at all," he responded as he jumped into the air so fast its as if he had vanished.

Catalina couldn't see where he war but then he appeared in front of her and kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying into a building causing it to collapse on her.

"Come on RiseGreymon. Don't stop now!" Marcus shouted to his partner.

"He's too strong, boss," RiseGreymon replied.

Catalina came out from the rubble," Is that the best you got?"

"I'm just getting started," he smirked.

"Stop!" Keenan shouted as he arrived.

"Keenan? I see now," SaberLeomon said.

"You no destroy Human World!"

"You're a human, how would know about a Digimon's pain!"

"RiseGreymon, Blazermon get up," Marcus said.

"Marcus, w-we can't. He's too strong," Blazermon replied as she tried to get but was unsuccessful.

Catalina had just kicked him onto the hard concrete and after he came out from all the rubble his mouth was bleeding some. Catalina's injuries though, were much worse. Her mouth bleeding also, small cuts on her right cheek, and a large cut on her leg.

"You're a pretty good opponent," he said.

"Sure, whatever," she grinned.

A mysterious had appeared into the battle scene and shot a red and yellow beam at SaberLeomon causing him to freeze.

"SaberLeomon!" Marcus leaped into the and punched his fand, shattering into pieces," That's for Keenan!"

"Marcus―He―" Yoshi said with amazement.

"Broke his fang," Catalina watched in awe and felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She groaned in pain and fell to her knees.

"You should pay attention more," he grinned.

Catalina glanced at her shoulder and saw that he had clawed it, not too deep but enough to have blood flowing down from it.

"Catalina!" Blazermon cried out as she turned back to her Rookie level form.

"Trident Revolver!" RiseGreymon attacked SaberLeomon and defeated him. He turned intoa digi-egg but it disappeared.

Agumon returned to his Rookie form," How did I do, boss?"

"Great!" Marcus walked towards Keenan," You hungry, Keenan?" He nodded.

Marcus got up to see Lumbremon helping Catalina walk," What happened to you?"

"All of this thanks to me," the demon smirked.

"You are such an ass you know that," Catalina said as he just grinned at her and disappeared.

Keenan came up to Catalina and asked," You okay?"

Catalina smiled and winced," Yeah, just a few scratches here and there."

"Little? I think we may have a different definition of little. Let's go back to DATS so I help you clean that up," Thomas said.

"You look like a bloody mess," Yoshi exclaimed.

"Guess that's what happens when you fight demon to demon," she tried to laugh but all the kicks in the stomach just made it hard to laugh. Well I was planning on having more action… or was there more blood than action here. Well, you be the judge. See ya next time on Digimon Data Squad: The 2nd Version. ^^


	15. Authors Note

Sorry for not updating in so long and making this just an authors note but after a few minutes of thinking I've come down to the decision that I will most likely rewrite this story. It will have the same story line, characters, and everything but I would like to change it up a little bit. I hope you all will continue reading after I make the new one and I promise to have at least one or two chapters up by today or tomorrow on the new one. If not feel free to rage my PM inbox with complaints. Alright let me get to rewriting!

* * *

**Alright first chapter up. It should be under the name "The New Data Squad". **


End file.
